Two Master's
by kuu.mochizuki.3
Summary: Natsu really fucked up this time he has no clue who he just hurt, and are there only two fairy's safe from her and her family?, when the fairy tail guild does something very stupid two years later after losing the games? or is someone else pulling the strings behind everything?. Rogue-X-Lucy slight Fairy tail bashing.
1. Chapter 1

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

FT-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to FT and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-place Fairytail guild time unknown-

-Lucy's pov-

Natsu hits me from behind with a flaming punch to my mid back burning my shirt into ash and leaving a injury that well most likely scar along with the burn wound on my now tightly closed left eye which i well probably lose now, after Natsu and Lisanna stop beating me into the guilds floor they leave hand in hand insulting me on their way out calling me weak, useless, whore as well as other names and Wendy rushes towards me as i begin to stand wanting to heal me but i shake my head as say gently "no child leave them i want to remember what my former team mate just did to me, so that i well always remember not to forgive him or my former team, but if you truly want to help me well help me to Master's office Lisanna shattered the main support bone in my left leg beyond repair" Wendy looks horrified but she still helps me up the stairs to Masters office "come in" we enter the office to see Master talking to his grandson Laxus upon seeing me both men look pissed and slightly sick to their stomachs.

Wendy feels asleep in my lap and i pet her blue hair with my hand unmarked by the guild mark as i say "please remove my guild mark and Laxus please keep Wendy safe for me she is only a eight years old child and as much as i would love to claim the child as my own, i can not i haven't the right" Master removes my guild mark and i don't even bother turning my gaze away from Wendy as a familiar deep silky chuckle rings though out the room putting both men on edge, the air shifts in front of me and i look up to find my self staring into the red left eye of a 30 year old man with white-gray hair tied in a high ponytail that reaches midway down his back his bangs are black on the right covering the place where his eye was now replaced by a jagged scar only a small amount of the scar can be seen going over the bridge of his nose, and a sharp curved black tattoo around his left red eye which has a snake like pupil, he is wearing black pants, a long sleeve dark very deep blue shirt black steel-toe boots, a black dark very deep blue trench coat, their is a dragon fang earring in his left ear a gift from his blood father Skiadrum before his death.

As he looks over my injuries i see anger flash though his now cold hard eye but when he turns his eye towards the sleeping child in my lap his hard ice cold eye softens as he says "why do you believe you have no claim on the child you make it a must for your scent to cover her own for protection like any mother would, so tell me why do you think you have no right to claim the child, we both know i have no problems with children let alone a dragonling so young so why?" Master and Laxus look very confused and even slightly angery when they see the man before them wipe away the tear that falls from my right blue eye as i say "i fear her being killed nether of us are the safest people Rogue that's why i wont lay a claim on Wendy" Rogue rolls his eye at me in annoyance as he cups my right cheek gently in his clawed hand while he says gently "this may our first child in this life but it is not our first time as parents Lu, no the honor of that title goes to our first-last life together, now tell me did the fire brat and his whore do this to you" i nod my head.

Rogue pulls both the sleeping Wendy and me into his arms as he growls dangerously he nuzzles my mate mark gently clearly upset he wasn't able to keep me safe again and he keeps face buried in my left neck-shoulder resting on my mark even as Master clears his throat before he says "Rogue was it? how do you know one of my dear daughters because even if she no longer has the guilds mark Lucy well always be my daughter and what do you mean Natsu and Lisanna did this to Lucy" at his words i give Master a gentle smile as i feel Rogue release a deep breath that tickles my skin slightly as he says evenly "she was my mate in our first-past life and she is again in this one our second life, and as for how i know i can smell those two all over Lu as well as their magic, and dragonling if you wish to say something you well need to stop faking sleep like you have been since my arrival" i look Wendy as her eyes open reviling glassy brown eyes filled with tears that have yet to fall as she looks between Rogue and i while she says weakly "you want to adopt me you both do but are you sure you wont regret it later on like all the others did?".

Rogue and i shared a horrified look one only Master can understand as a man who has had and raised children before, Laxus looks a little lost to the deeper meaning of Wendy's words i cover my mouth with left hand trying not to cry as Wendy unknowingly told us she was abused, but people who said they were adopting her just like i did in my first-past life and knowing i wont be able to say anything right now Rogue looks at Wendy softly as he says gently "no little one we wont regret claiming you as our own and we wont harm you like those vile people did who claimed they wanted to keep you safe when all they wanted to do was hurt you themselves, we wont abuse you in any way Wendy however Lu is no longer a member of Fairy tail and i was never one to begin with so if we claim you Wendy you well have to leave this guild" Wendy looks curious as she says "is your guild nice?".

I cant help this giggle that escapes me and my mate smirks knowingly as i say "yes child Sabertooth is nice a bit rough around the edges and a little misguided due to the masters not being their, since naming a temporary master before their deaths 40 years ago but they are good people, so well you let Rogue and i claim you as our child Wendy?" she grins happily while she nods her head and Master removes her guild mark however he looks at questioningly at me for the 40 year remark i made.

Wendy gets up but when i don't the three men in the room notice something is very wrong with me as they look me over again but when none of them can see what's wrong Laxus looks at me with lightning flashing in his eyes as he says seriously "what else did those brats do to you Lucy why haven't you gotten off the ground yet" i grind my teeth in both anger and pain as i say "Lisanna shattered the main support bone in my left leg beyond repair i wont be able to walk without some kind of help weather it is a person or a brace of some sort" Rogue gives me a look that I've seen before but i shake my head silently telling him even my healing ability wont fix this however when he looks at Wendy i do something that makes everyone but Rogue jump in surprise i growl dangerously.

Rogue growls back at me as he says though bared fangs "why not Wendy has healing magic-" i bare my fangs in warning to my mate as i say coldly "no Ro i wont allow it and besides if my healing ability is not able to fix my leg there is no way to fix it and as for burn wounds i wouldn't let her heal me earlier and i wont now, i intend for the scars to remind me of what those traitors did to me today it would better to cut the dammed leg off and get automail in its place" Rogue groans in distress as he says "i see that i am still mated to a crazy gear head even in this life just don't ask me to cut off your leg this time alright Lu" i roll my eye as i say "oh sure i ask you once in our first-last life to cut my badly infected right leg off below the knee since it was going to kill me and i still get to hear about in this our second life, and it wont matter how many lives we live your stuck with this crazy gear head weather you like it or not Ro" Rogue has me in a bridal style carry and due to Wendy being very small for her age of eight she climbs on to his back as he shadow travels to the outside doors of the Sabertooth guild.

Wendy's hold on Rogue tightens like his hold on me does as he kicks the doors open wide with a single well placed kick, every member of the guild is looking him shocked which only grows when he says loudly and very darkly "Jiemma! you had better get your ass over right fucking now or so help i am removing your original guild mark!" Jiemma has gotten older and larger since the last time i saw him however when he see's Rogue knowing very well who we are he still says harshly "their are only two people who can threaten to take my guild mark and the two of them have been dead for 40 years, so if you Rogue Cheney and Lucy Heartfilia really claim to be Rogue and Luna Blade prove it" the whole guild gasps I'm shock as Rogue gains slightly longer claws, white black tipped fox ears and a long black white tipped fox tail, however the greatest change to be seen is with me now i look like a 30 year old woman with a deep blue eye knee length white-gold hair fox ears and a long fox tail the same color as my hair, claws and fangs wearing a white bra and blood stained jeans no shoes on my clawed feet, Jiemma looks like a fish with his mouth hanging open in shock.

Jiemma falls to his knees as he cry's taking my right hand in his shaking ones while he says tearfully "40 years for 40 fucking years i have been temporary master of this guild please Master Ro, Master Lu take back leader ship of this bat shit crazy guild you two founded 50 years ago back when i was 14 years old now i am 64 years old and all i wish to do spend my remaining days in the guild you two created the guild i grow up in the guild i love, i fear things have changed in bad ways during my leader ship i only hope it isn't to late to go back" Rogue and i roll our eye at his words he should try living 200 years before founding a guild like we did in our first-last life then being 64 years old wont seem like much at all.

However before ether of us can say anything one of the shattered bones rips though my skin and the main vein in my leg making blood pump out heavily Rogue wastes no time as he carefully yet quickly pushes me into Jiemma's arms Wendy is by my side in a flash as Rogue shadow travels to get a few things he returns with bandages, a lighter, a thick leather piece and his katana he turns his cold red eye towards Sting as he says dead serious "come get Wendy and make sure she doesn't see what i am about to do please Sting she is to young to see this" the dragon slayer of light quickly grabs Wendy and press's her face into his chest with one arm around her waist and his other hand over her eyes as Sting watches along with the rest of the guild, as Rogue has me bite down on the leather piece while he straightens out my leg and in one swift movement he cuts my leg off below the knee before using the lighter to heat up the metal blade which he then uses to cauterize the wound before i bleed to death he wraps my wound in the bandages and i return the leather to him as he returns the items back where they belong and takes the leg out of the guild more then likely to burn before he cleans the large amounts of blood off the table and floor before he nods at Sting who lets Wendy go.

Who instead of running to me she bites Rogue on the right fore arm drawing his blood while he makes no moves to stop her he only sighs tiredly as i say gently "Wendy please don't blame your father the loss of my left is not his fault all he did was save my life, look at him and tell me he wanted to cut my leg off, he knew if we tried to save the leg i would have bled to death and besides it isn't his first time doing something like this" my mate looks slightly green at mention of the first time he had to cut off my leg Wendy removes her fangs from his arm and he pulls our little one into his arms petting her hair gently as she cry's into his chest as she tells him over and over she is sorry for hurting him, Rogue says nothing as he keeps calming down the badly distressed child down until she falls asleep in his arms, he lays her down beside me on one of the large tables in the guild hall.

The look my mate is giving me makes me smirk at him as he says "your going to spend the next three mouths in your workshop aren't you" my smirk turns almost evil in nature as i nod my head and Rogue sighs in total defeat as i say "Doc you know me all to well of course i am!" a few tick marks appear on his face as he snarls at me while he says annoyed "don't call me Doc i hate that name and you know it Gear Head!" then to everyone's but Jiemma's surprise the two of begin to laugh happily and due to the confused looks of the guild the former master says calmly "don't pay Master Lu or Master Ro any mind when their like this, it isn't a fight or anything it is really their way of playing together their both almost 300 hundred years old, so are you planning to blood adopt the girl?" we stop playing choosing to look at our only remaining member from the old days as we nod our heads calmly Jiemma grins as he nods his head while he says "ok you brats due to the real Masters of our beloved guild returning to take back their throne, lets get this party started we have a lot to party about today including me no longer being Master!" cheers and yells of pride, joy and hope ring though the guild as Rogue and i watch our family party like there is no tomorrow.

Thank you very much for reading and please review :3


	2. EGMFT!

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

FT-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to FT and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-place Sabertooth guild time Lunch-

-Lucy/Luna's pov-

I wipe the sweet from my brow as i put the finishing touches on the repair work for my automail left leg due to Sting breaking it while he was horsing around with some of the other members of the guild the four males fighting in the guild hall, and yet i still cant believe its been almost three months since i left Fairy tail the smell of hot melting wires and metal becoming mixed as one puts my mind at ease even as the door opens letting the noise of the guild hall fill the room i don't pull my eye or my hands away from my work in front of as i feel strong arms wrap around my bare stomach as Rogue rests his chin upon my faded jade bandana covered head as he says hopefully "I'm guessing that after your finished we are putting punishment A into action for the guild as a whole instead of just Sting, Jake, Chip and Dale only" i nod my head slightly Rogue lets me go taking a step away from me before helping me reconnected the nerves a sigh of relief leaves me when all the nerves are finally connected again as i stretch and test my leg before following rogue out of my workshop.

-Guild's pov-

The whole guild goes as silent as the grave at the site of the smile that is nothing short but the promise of hell and the 30 year old woman with a deep blue right eye. knee length white-gold hair tied in a high pony tail and chest length braids on each side of her face a faded jade bandana covering her head with holes for her white-gold fox ears with two identical pairs of huggie hoop earrings near the base of both ears and an additional two cuff stubs near the top of her left fox ear all six earrings made of pure polished steel, she is wearing black worker's jumpsuit with the top half open and tied neatly around her waist revealing a black and white crop top with a large zipper down the middle in the front, and her whole stomach from where the crop top ends at her third to last lower rib to her waist is bare even where her long furry white-gold fox tail is wrapped around it laying just on the beginning of the jumpsuit acting like a fur belt, a white sleeve hooded cloak whose tail comes down to her lower calves then emblazoned in black in the middle on the back is the Sabertooth Guild mark the jumpsuit ends just above her ankles, and she isn't wearing anything on her instead leaving both the flesh and blood right one and her polished steel automail left one bare showing off the sharp claws on both feet, the flame like injury that took her left eye is now scaring over along with the other flame injury on her back hidden by her coat, she has white fingerless leather gloves on both of her clawed hands and her arms are crossed level with her chest in a calm manner not giving anything away as both the guild Master's start to advance slowly.

For every step Master's Ro and Lu take towards them the guild takes two back all of them unnerved by the smile on Lu's lips and the look in Ro's red eye Sting instinctively has Wendy in his arms when the youngest member of the guild doesn't begin to back away from the very clear very dangerous threat to all their lives Ro starts chuckling darkly as Lu says calmly to calmly "alright my dear brats guess what day it is today you get one guess" Minerva swallows the dread raising quickly inside her as she says hopefully "is it Taco Friday Master Lu?" a too wide smile full of fangs appears on Lu's lips as she purrs darkly "that is what's for dinner yes Minerva however today is one of my favorite days of the month Cleaning Day" before ether of the guild Masters can blink Jiemma grabs his daughter Minerva before he rushes towards the second story window as he yells at the top of his lungs terrified "I'm putting the **EGMFT** Act into affect! **Every! Guild! Member! For! Themselves!** run for your lives!" he jumps out of the window with Minerva cursing at him for choosing the second story window.

While the Master's watch in pure amusement as all of their guild members leave any possible way they can to escape their own home jumping out of windows open or closed much like Sting does taking Wendy and Lector with him, screaming like headless chickens as they run terrified into the streets using magic to get away while some even use their Exceed partners to make a quick escape but the most amusing members are the ones who ether break down a wall or use the door after three minutes of pure chaos the guild hall is empty leaving only the Masters and Frosch the later of whom looks confused as she says worried "Rogue, Luna where did everyone go i thought we were going to clean our home together, do they not like home anymore?" she looks up at the two Master's worried they simply smile at the little Exceed telling her that its alright they just want to play hide and go seek before they start cleaning.

Happy with the answer that their playing a guild size game of hide and go seek Frosch beams happily as she follows her two partners out of the guild to find the others who are hiding from them.

-Sting's pov-

I hold Wendy tightly to my chest protecting her as i barrel roll though the glass window of the Fairy's guild master's office before quickly rushing to my feet and hiding behind his desk while Lector tells the old man to be quite and not to give us away Wendy starts giggling happily making me growl softly as i say gently "shh your going to lead them right to us little dragonling!" even with the threat of doom more then definitely coming closer to our location i still cant help the small smirk on my lips at the little one's joy at the fact that every single member of the guild is hiding because of cleaning day, however the fun ends when i hear a loud banging sound down stairs more then likely Luna kicking the doors in but i pay no mind as i freeze in horror as i hear her mask covered voice from down stairs as she says loudly "If you three aren't back at the Guild Cleaning like everyone else we had to drag home kicking and screaming, and i want the guild spotless, the doors, the windows, the walls, the floor, the roof all repaired by time we get home or none of you get any of the Italian cream cake i made this morning after dinner!" Wendy looks as horrified as Lector and i do as she says "She's serious this time i saw her making it this morning come on Sting we need to go now!" i don't waste anytime as i quickly head back towards the guild with Wendy on my back leaving a very confused guild master of the Fairy's behind.

It's been four hours since we finished repairing and cleaning the guild but nether Rogue or Luna have returned i see Jiemma walk into the guild hall looking grim as he says seriously "alright brats listen up nether Master's Lu or Ro well be coming home until tomorrow afternoon something important came up they informed me that they would be bringing two new members home with them tomorrow, these two are only ten years old now due to some fucked up sicko de-aging them, now i don't know everything about what's going on but Lu said we well need to eat without them and she thanked everyone of us for a job well done we also earned the right to eat cake tonight" me and the rest of the guild ether have looks of rage, sadness, worry and a few other emotions flashing though our eyes, showing in ether our body language or face as we all wonder what kind of sick fuck it takes to de-age someone, many of us try to lighten the grim mood at the dinner tables it works pretty well for the most part even if the fact none of us know enough about what's going on to be of any help at the moment so all we can do is wait and try not to mount a full scale man hunt for our two Master's and our soon to be two new member's.

-Rogue's pov-

Cobra has a sleeping Midnight in his hold both of them between Luna and i as we sit on the sofa in our hotel room three hours away from the guild and a very good distance away from the hell hole we found the two former young adults being held and tortured by their former guild as Cobra explains how the two of them became children a little over a year ago that he remembers being taken away by shadowy hands and a large eye into a gate then seeing a strange white being sitting in front of a large gate with writing he couldn't read that looked the same as the one he past though, he doesn't remember what the being called it's self only the to wide smile full of teeth when it asked him what he was going to pay for the return of Midnight he pointed to the gate behind saying he may not know what it is but it seems to be of great value to the being who's smile widened even more accepting the payment then he wake up as a ten year old with Midnight sleeping behind him also a ten tear old but he wasn't unharmed his right arm was missing and Midnight was going bleed to death if he didn't do anything so he used what little fire magic he knew to stop the bleeding before passing out.

At the end of Cobra's tale i see Luna's eye over shadowed by her bangs as she says softly "The World, The Universes, God, All, One You, Me that being has many names but i know it as Truth the gate both you and Midnight past though is known as the gate of truth by giving Truth your gate you have lost any chance you would have had to learn or use alchemy again some how you both ended up doing one of our most serious taboo's you did human transmutation and the only reason Truth let you leave with Midnight without taking any physical payment from you is because you did something impotent you picked your brother over power that has only happened once before, get some rest Cobra it's going to be a long day tomorrow" Luna leaves the room though the window heading to the roof and i wait for Cobra to fall asleep i find Luna sitting on the roof just like i knew i would she is looking at a silver pocket watch and her blue eye is now a rich golden color showing me she took the connect out of her eye Luna keeps her golden eye locked on the watch in her left hand as she says softly "Don't Forget October 3rd year 11 those were the last words he said to me on his deathbed the day i past my test, i may be Luna Blade again in this life but i shall always be Luna Elric great niece to Alphonse Elric great granddaughter to Winry and Edward Elric i am not a mage i am an Alchemist and like my grandfather before me i am still a state Alchemist the Silver Gear Alchemist I've had to stand before Truth in their domain to pay the price for human transmutation i wont ever be able to give you any children in any of our lives not our first-past, not this one, nor the ones after word, the price i payed Truth for trying to bring our two year old daughter our youngest child back to life was my womb and other reproductive origins the only reason i even pass for a mage is because of the celestial keys i am a automail engineer like my grandmother i am a lot of things but there are two things i am not i am not a human and i am not a dog of the military anymore instead i find myself a guild master along side you once more Doctor Rogue" i sigh knowing very she isn't teasing me this time.

And i wrap Luna in my arms like i did this morning as i say calmly "i know Darling Silver i miss the old days as well before all this mage and magic none sense began back when you were a state Alchemist and i was a military Doctor as well as the head of centrals medical branch did you know when you came back with that bone eating infection i almost killed the current Fuhrer who happened to be Roy's grandson, and even though i had cut off arms and legs before due to infection many times before that day, when i had to do the same to you i felt sick but i still kicked everyone out of the room while i did so alone, i miss being able to walk around town with my gun on my hip instead of hidden from site like now days least the magic police try to arrest me no one remembers the days before guilds, magic or dragons they've forgotten about the state Alchemist's and the soldiers who both gave blood, tears and their lives to protect Amestris but i guess that's what happens when time marches on history books turn to dust then the humans are the first to forget but as long as we remember who we were all those years ago, we shall be alright as long as we also remember who we are now in this life we are the founder's of Sabertooth, come on lets go back inside".

She nods her head as she puts her grandfather's watch back in her coat pocket a coat made from his old red one i carry Luna in bridal style as i shadow travel back into the room before laying on the empty bed the one that the boys aren't using then i watch as she falls asleep curling up against me and i cant help but wonder what she intends to do now because Luna was right she isn't a mage and automail may bring her lots of joy but her passion is alchemy i can only hope Midnight still has his gate of truth Luna needs someone to teach like i plan to do with Wendy even if i don't plan to let her use any magic during training and Sting well be able to teach Cobra about being a dragon slayer by himself their is no point in both of us teaching the boy but i know no matter what Luna decides to do at least we still have a whole guild of crazy, loud, rash and adult sized children magic users to take care of again.

Thank you very much for reading and please review :3


	3. Cold Truth

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

FT-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to FT and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-place Hotel time 5:42am-

-Lucy/Luna's pov-

The sound of whimpering wakes me up and i see Midnight having just waken up from a nightmare so i sigh tiredly getting out of bed taking the child into my arms before heading to the roof sitting cross legged he flinches when i start rubbing his back in a motherly manner as i say softly "was their a being of white with a too wide smile full of teeth Midnight?" he nods his head and rock him back and forth as i tell the same things Rogue and i told Cobra last night along with my own meeting with Truth Midnight looks at me with dull red eyes as he says worried "Miss Luna i haven't been able to use my reflector magic or any other magic since meeting Truth so why would any guild ever let me join" i show him my grandfather's pocket watch closed this time as i say calmly "no matter how much time pass's me by, this is a reminder of the fact i am and always well be a state Alchemist or as old man Roy always liked to call me a dog of the military you may not be able to use magic again but Midnight still have you a good pair legs and your gate of truth so use them, cause of now i am going to teach you alchemy but i wont do so if you do not want me too i could always teach you about automail instead" the dull red color in Midnight's eyes clears becoming a deep red in color and i smile at the site of the blazing fire in his eyes as he looks at the watch in his small hands with determination.

Cobra calms greatly after he see me return with Midnight and at the site of his brother's clear eyes Cobra own eyes widen in surprise as he says shocked "Midnight your eyes your not blind!" Cobra hugs his brother who looks at me confused as he says "Teacher what does Cobra mean?" i grin sharply at the name he decided to call me the poor boy has no idea i am worse then my grandfather's teacher Izumi hell i am so more worse he and Al made the mistake of thinking i was her reincarnated many times so the least i can do is surpass the two of them called Teacher but that well have to wait until later on after we return to the guild even as i say "this morning your eyes were lifeless, dull, broken i can only guess they've been that way for some time however now your eyes are clear holding a blazing fire that refuses to be beaten down that is why your brother thought you were blind Midnight" his eyes flicker from the watch still in his hand towards me as he slowly holds it out for me to take back then once the watch is safe in my pocket again i pet both boys on the top of their head's as i say happily "alright you two are you ready to get going because we are walking to the guild not using Rogue's shadow magic or that blasted train" they both nod their heads at the same time as the four of us head out to go home.

I kick the guild doors open with my left automail leg as i say loudly "guess who's home brats you had better have been on your best behaviors while we were gone if i find anything in my shop moved or touched i am going make your lives a living hell" the guild completely ignores my threat of course as they all rush towards Rogue and i as Sting says annoyed "god dammit do you two know how worried we all were, we were about to form a full scale guild hunt for you two-" when he see's Cobra and Midnight Sting cuts his rant short kneeling down in front of the two ten year old's as he says "listen up you two weather you like me or not the second i saw you my dragon claimed you two as my kids so that means i am going to adopt you as my son's is that alright Midnight?, Cobra?" the guild looks shocked while both Rogue and i are about to beat the shit out of Sting for the shit he just pulled only for both of us to rethink those thoughts when Cobra's eyes flash as he scents the air around Sting before taking his brother's hand in his own leading him to the older dragon slayer.

Cobra looks Sting in the eyes as he says seriously yet knowingly "it's alright Midnight my dragon said we can trust him that Sting wont abuse us like our family's and our former guild both did, so you can show him if you think he is worthy of being our father i well follow your choice as you have more at stake then i do" Midnight nods his head slowly and i watch as he gains claws, fangs, slited black cat pupils a long black cat tail and white cat ears, Sting's eyes widen a little bit before gaining a understanding look as he gently pets both boys hair while he says "i guess that explains why Midnight smell so much like a cat, have you two gotten your guild marks yet?" they nod their heads showing everyone Midnight's gray mark on his left upper arm near the shoulder and Cobra's acid green mark on his right upper arm near the shoulder sting grins and the guild cheers at the fact we have two new members.

Wendy is sitting between the Cobra and Midnight at one of the guild hall table as they eat lunch and i cant help but to smile at the fact she is now Rogue's and my own blood daughter she has claws, fangs blue fox ears, a long furry blue fox tail, her guild mark is deep blue on her collar bone but i feel great pride at the fact she has eyes the same shade of gold as my own a color i got from my grandfather Edward Elric, i leave Rogue in charge as i head down the steps into my shop to get started on a arm for Midnight it well make teaching him alchemy smoother not easer just a little smoother is all and that's more then enough reason for me start on the arm now rather then later.

-two weeks later-

Cobra is glaring at me in anger as i connect Midnight's nerves to his new arm on the count of two instead of three gaining a pained hiss from my student who nods his after a few minutes telling me he well be alright and i sit on my workbench looking annoyed at Cobra who is still glaring at me even as i say harshly "quit that shit now Cobra if you want to do something then, might i inform of the fact that your father almost found your large amount of bleach so you had best go fix that now before Rogue finds out" the ten year old poison dragon slayer bristles in horror as he takes off towards his poisonous treasures hiding place, my student gives me a sad look as he says "Teacher why did you do that? you know Cobra can't control the fact he needs a certain level of poison intake each day" i shake my head slowly as i say calmly "if your brother would simply tell your father then i am pretty damm sure he would take Cobra shopping for high grade poison to put in his drink and food, and if Rogue knew about the fact he needs poison daily then he would be able to make sure that he has a good amount of poison on hand he is a doctor after all, meaning the health and well being of the guild matter very much to him no matter the odd things some of them in order to remain that way, now why don't you tell me what you've really been wanting to talk with me about" Midnight looks nervous biting his bottom lip slightly.

Before he looks at me as he says "i guess you could tell hmm?" i nod my head silently wanting for my student to keep going as the child says nervously "well you see Teacher the three of us Wendy, Cobra and i all know we can't enter this year but we want to enter next years GM games, we want to prove to every guild that Sabertooth isn't a evil guild sure some of the older members kill sometimes and most of us have bounty's on our heads due to past ties with past guilds and other things, but that doesn't mean our guild is evil and from what father told Cobra and i a week ago that even when you and Master Ro weren't here the guild only ended up being named a dark guild because Jiemma refused to let the council or the wizard saints into your workshop or the original parts of the guild building, they put the dark guild title on us because he refused to let them walk into the guild like they owned it that's why the three of us want to prove everyone wrong about Sabertooth!, Teacher are you angery with us for not telling you guys?" i bite back a sigh as i grab an alchemy book green in color from my bookshelf making sure to look though the pages to see if there are any on human transmutation in words, pictures, theory's or any thing else similar to the taboo subject.

I hand Midnight the book as i say gently "i understand the reasoning that you three have so i am not angery with any of you and i shall talk to both your father and Rogue about letting you three enter the games next year, now then seeing as you well be down here for about two hours recovering from surgery you might as well do some light reading, but if the book is to advanced or if you finish it you are allowed to pick another i know you well not mistreat my books" i can't help the fond smile that forms on my lips at the site of Midnight completely dead to the world around him only listening half way to me as he loses himself to the alchemy book in his hands, and as i leave my shop i remember all the times grandmother Winry got very angery at grandfather Edward, great uncle Al and me whenever we buried ourselves in books about alchemy with a massive pile of books all around us,

Soon i find myself sitting at the bar thinking about the old days back when Jiemma was barely a teenager he never wanted to become guild master but there was no one else able to do the job right, so he still took up the title of master even though he was so much happier being the cook and bartender for the guild he acted like a mother hen when someone in the guild was hungry or in need of drink, Jiemma may have been one of the younger members back then but he would also turn into a mother grizzly bear at the drop of a hat when anyone in the guild was harmed by someone out side of it beating the ever loving shit out of them, before going to make the injured guild member their favorite food or drink seeing as that is what he was best at instead of healing.

A homemade strawberry milkshake being placed by my left hand brings me out of my thoughts as i hear in a serious, calm, gentle familiar tone from the man in question himself as he says "you seemed like you could use your favorite drink, now then care to tell me what's eaten away at ya?" i take a drink closing my eye enjoying the sweat taste of strawberry, the coldness of cream and the familiar burn of apple whiskey and i smirk proudly at the old yet old brat in front of me on the other side of the bar as i say calmly "well well Jiemma you've finally perfected your milkshake recipe after almost 50 years i am happy to be able to taste the liquor in the shake five shots yes? it is wonderful to be able to have a real milkshake especially since Fairytail can't make a shake to save their lives" Jiemma grins at the praise he is getting for his milkshake recipe as he waits for me to tell him what's wrong.

Halfway though my drink is when i get annoyed with him as i say "fine you win brat I'll tell you what i was thinking about i guess it wont matter how old you get your always going to be that annoying little brat who refused to move for two straight months until Rogue and i let you join the guild, i was just thinking about days long past by like the day you joined Sabertooth, the first burnt meal you cooked everyone, the pain on everyone's faces as Rogue and i layed in the original building dying after a certain fairy killed us, the death of my parents at the age of two the abuse of my foster family, the day of my fourth birthday when my grandparents found, saved, then adopted me, the first time my grandfather let me read an alchemy book with him and the rainy afternoon i met Rogue for the very first time in our first life, i was only reliving a few memories thanks for the drink and for worrying about me, now how about you tell me how the brats reacted to the fact your actually the cook and bartender of the guild" Jiemma takes the empty glass as he tells me about the ones who ended up screaming, yells and shouts in disbelief even the one's who fainted due to the news.

But not long after words a blood chilling scream from my shop makes me rush past everyone along with newly arrived Rogue, Sting, Wendy and Cobra the four slayers having gone out to train, i return with a shaking Midnight in my arms who is clinging an old worn alchemy book to his chest deep red eyes foggy and haunted as i gently sit him on one of the now empty guild hall tables everyone looks confused at Midnight when he starts muttering "Water 35 Liters, Carbon 20 Kilograms, Ammonia 4 Liters, Lime 1.5 Kilograms, Phosperus 800 Grams, Salt 250 Grams, Niter 100 Grams, Sulphur 80 Grams, Fluorine 7.5 Grams, Iron 5 Grams, Silicon 3 Grams-" i tune the rest of his mutterings out knowing all it by heart as i grind my fangs together taking the pocket watch out moving the back where the gears are held as i press it against my students left cat ear covering his right cat ear with my free hand, my forehead pressed against his.

Completely ignoring everyone else around us while i use Rogue's last resort to bring me back when something like this happens to me as i say gently and very calmly "shh Midnight shh listen to the ticking of my heart come back to us, my little Alchemist shh" after a couple of tic's from the watch and some more cooing his eyes become clear and he stops muttering the things needed to preform the taboo for the transmutation of a adult human, before tears start to fall as he throws himself into my arms crying as Midnight says "T-Teacher what we made, what Cobra and i d-did a year age that thing we were forced to make it w-wasn't even human!, and the prices we payed Truth for our sin were so heavy Cobra gave up his gate for me, i lost my arm and all my magic and we were both turned into ten year old's only for the one's who forced us in the first place t-to torture us for a whole year before you and Master Ro saved us, T-Teacher it hurts!" i make my student look at me as i say softly "i know it does little one i know, but can you tell me what alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange is?" Midnight sniffs slightly as he says "Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return, to obtain. something of equal value must be lost".

I wipe the remaining tears from his now clear deep red eyes as i say gently "your answer is right, however a lesson without **Pain** is **Meaningless** , for you cannot gain something without **Sacrificing** something else in return, but once you have overcome it and made it your own.. you will gain an irreplaceable **FullMetal** **Heart"** his eyes widen in awe at my words and Sting pulls his son into a tight hug the second i let him out of my hold having been very afraid for one of his son's while Cobra quickly joins the hug as well.

A shot of whiskey clears my foggy mind as i turn towards my student as i say seriously **"** now then Midnight if you truly want to enter the games next year with Cobra and Wendy then i **need** you to do three things for me, the first being never do human transmutation forced or willingly ever again nor well you try to find a way to return your and Cobra's bodies to their original ages time well do that for you, the second being let Cobra have Sting's last name for his own while you take up the last name Elric for your own, the third being become a state Alchemist!, Wendy and Cobra you two must also complete the three tasks your own teachers set out for you as well, only after those three things have been done by the three of you well i allow you three to enter next years games" before Midnight can go back to my shop to study and think about the things he needs to do, i give him a look which makes the young Neko-youkai flinch before he hands over the book he was holding the whole but when i keep giving him the look he groans in defeat as he hands me a small worn black almost gray from age book while he says "aww come on Teacher i was so close to decoding what the book says" i put the small book in my pocket as i look slightly away from my student as i say grimly "their are some things best left forgotten Midnight what's in this book is most defiantly one of those things, do not try to find out what you'll only regret finding out the truth" i leave the guild hall before the child can say anything on the matter.

 **{Trisha's lullaby playing in background}**

It's raining heavily outside but i still find myself leaning against the old apple tree in the courtyard of the original guild building a unlit cigarette between my lips loosely a dull, soulless, broken, cloudy, unseeing golden eye looks at the storm clouds with no emotions what so ever my left clawed hand pressed against my none existent womb and my right clawed hand shakily holding the small book in a death grip images, memories, places, people and the cold reality about the truth flashing before my golden eye.

I don't know long i stay like this but when i come back to my senses the rain has long since past and i fall to my knee's tears flowing out of my remaining eye i taste a large amount of copper in my mouth telling me i ended up coughing blood some point during the time i wasn't actually conscious but then again that's normal when your missing certain origins with other's moved around, i only find myself conscious again at all due to the sound of familiar ticking in my right ear as a familiar male voice says softly "shh Luna shh listen to the ticking of my FullMetal heart come back to me, my Silver Gear Alchemist please" after an hour or maybe even longer my site returns and i see Rogue on his knees in front of me holding the pocket watch to my ear looking at me sorrowful knowing as he gives me the pocket taking me into his lap as he silently runs his clawed hand though my wet hair.

We stay like this for a long while before i am able to find the strength to lift my head off my husbands chest looking into his red eye with my now once again clear gold eye as i say sadly "i should have burnt the book after i learned the truth about the philosopher's stone but i didn't burn it not even with my flame alchemy, because even after all these years i am still the same foolish woman still trying to find a way to restore what was taken from me due to my foolishness of daring to fly to close to the sun the price i payed for trying to bring our little Lily flower back to life, my sins only grow worse when i add in the fact i ended up dragging you along in my journey a journey that always had the end goal of human transmutation always leaving you to pick up my shattered dreams and blood stained pieces when i was to far gone to do anything else besides start it all over again, i didn't stop until time changing the world around me and Truth made me stop but, we both know it's only a matter of time until Midnight decodes the book he is so much like my grandfather and i in the way we do certain things, as fucked up and unfair as it sounds coming from me a woman who did the opposite i still don't want my last student to make the same foolish mistakes that i did all in the name of restoring what was lost long ago, grandfather may have succeeded getting his arm and brother back but i know from personal experience that Truth well not stand for another repeat of the past, it's why after our second meeting they made damm sure i would never try human transmutation again by moving around certain origins to the point i cough blood in a similar manner to grandfather's teacher Izumi but different enough not to kill me just enough to stop when ever i think about trying again, Truth doesn't want anyone else winning the game like grandfather did and they aren't above playing dirty to make sure of just that ether, that's why i don't want Midnight following in my foot steps down a path in search of something that shall only lead to a life time of pain".

Rogue says nothing already having heard most of it before now he simply carries me into the original building towards our room knowing from so many years of dealing with my bat shit crazy bullshit all by himself that its best if the guild doesn't hear or see me like this at the moment because my journey maybe over but it doesn't make what happened on it any less horrifying to hear or see the aftermath of, even if no one else alive today remembers what happened in those days no one but Rogue, me and Truth.

Thank you very much for reading and please review :3


	4. Pirate

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

FT-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to FT and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-place Guild Hall time 10:00am-

-Rogue's pov-

I grind my fangs in anger as i glare hatefully at the letter in my clawed hand with the words "Don't not Enter or i shall destroy everything both Luna and you hold dear for a second time" written on it a dark scowl covers my face as i place the letter on the bar letting Luna read it she has cold look in her golden eye as she snaps her right fingers sharply using flame alchemy to burn the letter we share a look words, thoughts and memories passing though our locked eyes before my mate nods her head standing beside me as i stand up from my chair while the whole guild waits with held breath all of them able to sense the change in the air as well as the raw rage and power rolling both their Master's they know something is wrong and i look at them with a cold glowing red eye as i say dead seriously "No one in this Guild shall be entering the games this year-" yells of protest cuts me off and a tick mark appears on my head as i yell "SILENCE!" this shuts everyone up nicely as i return to what i was saying before as i coldly "Now then as i was saying no one in this Guild shall be entering the Games this year if Sabertooth enters this year everyone here well end up dead do any of you know why?" Jiemma being the only original member from the old days takes one step forward his hands tightened into tight fists as he says evenly yet harshly "its because everyone here is to fucking weak! and if we enter as we are now that traitorous bitch is going to kill everyone just like she did killed both you and Master Luna or am i wrong Master Rogue" it isn't a question it's a fact but i still shake my head slowly a grim look on my face as i say seriously "no Jiemma you are not wrong we have received another threat from Her threatening the safety of this guild in a letter turned to ash that said if we enter the games we well die, so their well be no games for anyone here this year because everyone is going to be to busy training themselves into the ground to anything else no missions, no hunts, no getting captured by anyone, no more playtime".

Everyone waits for me to continue speaking as i pause in my words taking a shot of rum before returning my attention to the guild as i say calmly "alright listen up brats we have a massive amount of work to do and little time before the games next year a month before they start their well be a no holds bar battle for a place on the team entering into the games their are six spots open and if any of you want to be one of the six you had better damn well train yourselves straight to hell and back because nether Luna nor i shall let the past repeat itself, so all of you had better become strong enough to live!" yells, cheers, voices, fists, drinks, even people are all raised up high in both acceptance and pride at the announcement that Luna and i planned for our guild to hear not even two minutes after reading that all to familiar threat.

Then as the guild parties one last time before we all leave for the same or even different places to train Luna wraps her arms around my neck leaning against my back as she says "A year from today until our home see's life living in it again, so the least the brats can do is give it one last crazed party before i seal all of the guild buildings off, Sting is taking Cobra to the dragon realm are you taking Wendy there or some where else Rogue?" i watch our daughter as she blushes slightly at Cobra and Midnight each having Wendy in a three person hug with both boys nuzzling her slightly red cheeks making Sting, Luna and i smirk at the fact the three young ones seem to know whom they belong with at such a young age, i rest my right clawed on top of Luna's crossed over clawed hands with my left hand gently holding my father's fang turned earring as i say softly "i would love nothing more then to take our little one to the dragon realm however with my father long since dead and more then likely not returning any time soon, even though i am a kitsune the title of Keeper of Shadows still falls to me for the time being so it would still be almost pointless for me to take Wendy there at this moment in time, besides every single instinct i gained and honed not only as a high ranking solider but as one of the best doctors in Amestris my instincts are telling to take Wendy to the ruins of Central city's dark underground where i raised in both my trade's a pirate doctor before joining the Amestris military at the age of 10 as a doctor much to the irritation of my mother, what about you Luna where are you taking Midnight?" she smirks as she says calmly "I plan to give Midnight the test i can only prey he finds the correct answer unlike my former student whom i foolishly kept on as my student until it was to late-" she pauses in her as i turn to look at my mate slightly shocked and worried at the mere mention of the test.

Nut Luna gives me a sad yet still bright smile as she as gleefully "he has one month to find the answer and if he finds the right one unlike Her, then i plan to put Midnight though complete and utter hellish training, the training She never earned the right too the same training i went though from all three of my Master's i plan to take him to what's left of the island for his test then should i gain a true student in young Midnight, only then shall i allow Midnight to take on the name Elric before i take him the only place i would ever for his true training, i do not plan to take another student after Midnight weather he pass's or fails the test" i see a blazing fire in her golden eye that i haven't seen in a long time and i can nod my head slowly knowing that i have no say in my mates way of training her final student, then we share a slow kiss our tails intertwining along with our fingers and hands both of us pained at being apart for a year however it is not the first time nor the longest amount of time we've spent apart but we have always said our goodbyes to one another like this back when ether one of us could end up on the other side of Amestris at the drop of a hat given the right order by the Fuhrer for a unknown long amount of time but that's what happens when you willingly decide to become dogs of the military, some times i think we should have followed my mother's advice and become full time pirates instead oh well that's ancient history now after magic rules the world now.

We pull apart slowly our hard as steel eyes filled with blazing determination locking no words pass between us as we each separate to prepare for our own journey's i get all my medical supplies that isn't already in my black doctors bag before i head to both the rooms that Luna and i share the new one being first going to the night stand grabbing my deck of poisoned throwing cards made of light weight polished steel i take the Joker cutting my pointer finger testing the amount of poison knowing it wont have any negative affect on me due to certain events in my life that make me very similar to Cobra in the fact we both need a certain amount of poison each day to stay healthy, hence why after i found him drinking bleach i ended up all but dragging the young slayer into the medical room before attaching cobra to a Iv with a high grade poison bag hanging near him while i ranted about the dangers of not getting enough poison from my own experience with having little to no access to any poison when i was much younger then him due to being raised on a constantly moving pirate ship doesn't leave a lot of time nor room to stockpile large amounts of poison from the main land and what little their was on hand had to used very carefully in small amounts so i could have at least a dose each day no matter how small, i ended learning how to make my poison from limited resources from a few of my mother crew members who knew i had to have some poison each day due to the rare chronic illness is was unnamed and almost always fatal unless handled carefully it was a good thing my mother was a pirate doctor who was lucky enough to have seen the illness once before in her younger years, her crew ended up naming my illness the Double Cross Bones Illness due to two facts the first being one can only survive drinking poison or eating poisoned food and the second being the fact should the host of the illness not get any poison every day with the longest period of no poison being four days in a row then the host dies a very slow painful death with their internal organs melting away like someone poured acid onto them, i am glad that Cobra only needs poison due to him being a poison dragon slayer and not because of the Double Cross Bones Illness like i do its a rare illness for some unknown reason and i would prefer it to stay that way,

I snap out of my thoughts at the familiar feeling of enough poison to kill two adult human males starts flowing into my blood stream and i nod my head in satisfaction before going to the second room in the original buildings going to the closet pulling out a ankle length pirate doctor's coat with the Sabertooth mark in deep dark blue on the back in the middle i place the deck of cards into the coats right pocket laying it on the bed, as i take off my current trench coat hanging it up before walking out of the original buildings wearing my original coat a coat that use to have a deep blue cross informing others i was a very high ranking combat medic and before then it was blank but now after so many years is the deep blue guild crest of Sabertooth, the thought of war or even better yet pirate wars makes me place my right clawed hand on the hilt of my katana that is once more resting in the deep blue-black sash around my waist on my left side a cold smirk on my lips at the thought of a true good old fashion fight without magic.

It's early dawn as Everyone stands outside the guild's closed, locked doors all of on the street with many outsiders watching in confusion and awe as Midnight watches his Teacher very closely as Luna takes off her fingerless white gloves reviling the symbol-transmutation circle Luna carved into both the backs of her hands so she could preform flame alchemy even during a rain storm having learned from old man Roy's constant mistake of always relying on gloves which only ended up with him being saved by his wife Riza when said gloves ended up wet and useless, the familiar sound of white chalk hitting the ground every few seconds in a very fast well practiced speed snaps me out of my thoughts as i watch with a knowing smirk on my lips as Luna starts writing out the runes, lines, and marks she designed solely for her sealing transmutation circle which only takes her ten minutes to have all of the guild buildings inside of the very massive circle before she stands in front of the doors inside the only outer circle which about the size of a guild hall table and takes the form of the transmutation circle she gained the title of Silver Gear Alchemist for her gears of space-time that can only be used with the sealing alchemy not that Central command ever knew about that very fine written fact when she gained the title.

The forms of the flame, the space-time and sealing transmutation circles all start to glow bright red-blue-purple as she starts moving her hands slowly in very fine clean movements that flow almost like water one after another as very hot blue flames dance around Luna's standing form before moving though out the inside-outside of the sealing circle as turning silver gears of many sizes begin to take form at edge of the space-time circle in front her still flowing hands, the movements stop in a instant holding the last place they were at as silver chains burst from the turning gears following the path ways made by the blue flames going around the guild many times before the ends of the chains all return to front of the guild forming a flaming silver lock with an old style hourglass engraved in the lock around the keyhole then a flash of light mixed with lightning bolts appears before the transmutation circles, flames, gears, chains and the lock all vanish from site all together.

Luna puts her gloves back on as she gives Wendy a tight hug, with Sting doing the same thing to Midnight the two of them let the young one's go who quickly tackle hug Cobra to the ground much to the great amusement of the whole guild as Jiemma gives each and every member of the guild two weeks worth of dried food and water including both Luna and i as our oldest brat looks at all of the guild as a whole while he says sternly "this food and water is too last you all two weeks no less maybe more and once it runs out their is a simple recipe for salted camp fire fish and smoked meat i hope that i didn't need to add how to get yourselves water, i now each and every one of faces, names and other things about you so if one of you doesn't return a year from yesterday i well find your ass and their shall be hell to pay!" we all grin at the over protective cook-bartender who doesn't wait for an answer before leaving with his daughter who snickering behind her hand in amusement.

The guild starts heading their separate ways ether in small groups of two, three and four or alone without another person to travel along side, Sting, Cobra and Lector leave after a final Farwell, Frosch looks at me sadly from Lunas arms as the little Exceed says "Rogue why can't Frosch go with you and Wendy?" i gently pet the top of her covered head as i say softly "i don't want you harmed at all or to see the things that happen in the we're heading to, the things i shall no doubt do myself where i am taking Wendy isn't a good place for you Frosch, and besides if you go with me who well make sure Luna has someone hug and cuddle in her sleep Midnight is going to be to tired or much to busy for those very important jobs so can i count on you to make sure to do them Frosch?" the little Exceed that both my mate and i have been technically sharing for almost five months now since reclaiming our place as shared Master over the Sabertooth guild gains a bright happy smile as she hugs Luna in a very cute manner while she says sweetly "Frosch give Luna lots of hugs and cuddles don't worry Rogue Frosch also take care of Midnight by giving him lots of them when he is not busy or is hurt, but well you be alright without Frosch's hugs and cuddles Wendy?, Rogue?" i let a fond yet gentle smile appear on my lips petting Frosch on the head one more time as i say softly "yes Frosch we well be alright don't worry after everyone comes back home in a year you can the whole guild as many hugs and cuddles as you want too does that sound alright with you?" she nods her head almost instantly making me chuckle and wish that i could take Frosch with me but i was very serious in the fact the dark underground of Central city ruins could very well end in the innocent little Exceeds death.

And i don't know if i would be able to handle Frosch dying at all and if i can very well keep her out harms way by having her go with Midnight and Luna then that is what i am going to damm well do, Wendy and Midnight shall one more hug however nether Luna nor i so much as look at one another keeping our own separate eye on our students nether of us look away from as we say to one another at the same time "come back with your coat or on it" the two young one's look at us confused but the words are not meant for the two of them it is mine and Luna's way of telling one another Farwell before ether of us head out for long term journey or even the battlefield, Frosch is still in Luna's arms as she leads Midnight towards their first stop for their training trip while i shadow travel Wendy and myself into a dark alley way on the darker side of the city outside small brick building with a old deep gray shingle roof top, a gray-blue door that's seen better days with a old worn sign above white-gray in color with the words, **Twilight Melody** , now in a faded black color a ball sounds when i open the door and gently pushing Wendy inside a old style bar that is empty.

On the back wall of the bar is Kitsune female 30 years old in appearance only she has ankle length wild white black tipped hair with the under-back in a tight braid a golden ring holding the end of the braid together, twin white black tipped long furry fox tails she is missing her right ear while her remaining left white black tipped left fox ear has a golden pirate earring, she is wearing sea green long sleeve dress shirt, tight white pants, black leather slightly over knee high heeled boots and a black pirates waistcoat with a ankle length tail that doubles as short then ankle length skirt, the older kitsune is behind the wall length worn yet very well kept polished wood bar with her back turned towards the wall length shelf holding all the liquor, spirits, wine, beer and other bottles, she doesn't turn around even as she says harshly "If you don't have the brain cells to see that the bar is closed then Please by all means let me inform your idiot self That The Bar Is Closed! now leave" i gently make the shocked Wendy sit at the bar before taking the chair on her left letting a smug smirk grace my lips as i say sadistically "now now why do you think i am here at this time i do not want to deal with that crew of yours or the whiny babies who always want me to look at their little cuts and bruises, really now what kind of cold hearted asshole do ya take me for Mother because as i recall ya didn't raise me to nice man now did ya Captain" the glass she was cleaning slips out of her clawed hands which i use my shadow magic to catch then place onto the bar as i watch pissed ruby red eyes turn around turn towards me in a instant as my Mother turns around on her heel glaring at me.

A sneer graces my mother's lips the silver blade of a captains saber pointed at me from the other side of the bar as she says harshly "None of your father's Magic bullshit in me bar!, so ya have to some balls to show your face here after ya went and died like that father of yours did tell me why i shouldn't run your sorry hide though with me sword well boy what's a reason why i needn't kill ya me self you piss poor son of mine" i pet Wendy's head as i say smugly "so ya don't want to meet your only leaving granddaughter Wendy alright Captain i guess we had better take our leave of ya as i still need to train her" i stir Wendy towards the door counting down in my head i reach three when my Mother's saber sails past my left cheek cutting it slightly before the blade is stuck in the door in front of us as i hear my mother as she says coldly "your a right little bastard ya now that Rogue Blade now get your ass back over bring me sword and granddaughter here now" i easily pull the stuck sword out of the wooden door handing it of to my mother as Wendy retakes her chair at the bar the saber is returned to the red sash around my mother's waist on her left side as she looks Wendy over with cold yet interested ruby red eyes, before she turns around towards the shelf behind her grabbing three wooden mugs, a bottle of rum, one lemon, one lime, some nutmeg, some sugar and water as she starts mixing all the ingredients together she says calmly "so your name is Wendy Blade hmm and judging by those eyes of your adoptive mother is Luna only an Elric has those golden all seeing eyes, me name is Reed Blade i am life mate to Skiadrum the shadow dragon who is still dead at this moment in time but he should be turning up some time soon, i am your father Rogue's mother, teacher, captain and doctor, and most importantly i am the captain of the immortal pirate ship Twilight Melody which this bar is named after this bar is a safe place on land that me crew and i use when we aren't out on the sea and it is also a place you, your parents and that bratty crew of their's can come to should the lot of ya have need to hide away for while weather me crew and i be here or not this is your home now" she doesn't say anything as one mug is paced in front of me, one stays with my mother and the last one is placed in front of Wendy.

My Mother raises her mug with me following close behind and Wendy a little bit after words not really knowing what's going on even as my mother says "To Land, To Sea, To Ship, To Crew, To Family, To all the important thing in life and may me last grandchild be a proud pirate Captain like me self" i roll my eye slightly in amusement as i drink my Grog enjoying the taste of the familiar drink as well as the fact mother still adds what ever poison she has on hand into my Grog then both of us chuckle fondly when Wendy chocks on her own Grog as she says gleefully "don't worry pup you shall get use to drinking Grog like every good pirate does i remember your grandfather Skiadrum and your mother Luna both chocking on it the first time as well for their first time drinking it, however your father me pride in joy he is asked for more after he downed his first mug of Grog at the age of three much to horror of his father and the pure joy of my crew Rogue is a pirate doctor though and though" i watch as Wendy's golden eyes gain a spark of fire in them as she takes another drink this time without chocking on it she gets half way though her mug before she places it on the bar in front of her as she looks at my mother and me as Wendy says "please teach me all that you can in the span of a year i want to make my family proud to have adopted me" the smirks on both of my mother and my own lips are the same smirk of pride as she pets the young one's head gently as i say softly "alright Wendy your grandmother and i shall train in as much of our ways as we can in the span of a year but be warned this training isn't for weak of heart, and if your goal is to enter the games you need to do three tasks the first being learn to sail and make Grog, the second being learn not to rely on magic solely, and the third being learn the only form of magic your grandmother can use, now i must know can you do it Wendy Blade" she nods her head eyes blazing as she polishes off the last of her Grog and soon after the three of us talk over a second round of Grog about what we need to get done this year.

Thank you very much for reading and please review :3


	5. Dragon

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

FT-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to FT and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-place dragon realm time unknown-

-Sting's pov-

Cobra is looking around in awe at the realm of dragons from his place on my back as i jump from rock to rock as i head to my fathers place in the realm following my nose after two hours i end up outside of his home a large cave like den i flare some of my white dragon slayer magic gaining a response from inside the den before heading inside where i see my father waiting for me near back of the den looking surprised to see me as he also takes notice of Cobra on my back as he says "Sting what a wonderful surprise although i didn't expect to become a grandfather where's the young hatchling's mother surely your mate would have joined the two of you in visiting me by the way little hatchling my name is Weisslogia" I bite back a sigh when i feel Cobra's slited snake like purple left eye lock onto me burning a hole in the back of my skull, my son wanting to know when i intend to find him and his brother Midnight a mother which they bluntly asked me about the day before we all went our serrate ways for training such to my shock and i ended up avoiding the question but no now my father had to bring the subject up again great just great.

I look the dragon that is my father in the eyes as i say seriously "i do not have a mate yet so that means my sons don't have a mother yet and i don't know when that well happen however i do know that i want- no i need you to blood adopt me so i can do the same with Cobra my dragon has claimed Cobra and Midnight as my hatchlings i just want to my human son to live as long as his Neko-youkai brother and their kitsune best friend Wendy, and besides if i know Luna and Rogue as well as i think i do then those two are going to train their students into dust so why shouldn't i do the same with my own that's why we're here" Cobra looks at me shocked that i want to blood adopt him and my father looks amused as he starts to laugh good naturedly at my words as he looks at me grinning while he says "i thought you'd never ask me to blood adopt you Sting i had to leave for this realm before i could ask you so of course i well adopt as my blood, then after you adopt Cobra I'll help you both adjust to the changes while you train my grandson into dust how long do you have before you must return to your home?" i let Cobra climb off my back and watch with a smirk as he walks towards my father in curiously instead of fear even though he has never seen a dragon like Weisslogia before now.

And i laugh when Cobra scents the air around my father before he lets his new found grandfather nuzzle him in such the same manner he did with me when i was younger however i see my son's eye close in discomfort which makes me remember the fact he hasn't had any poison since we left yesterday morning so i dig though my grabbing the bottle of high grade poison Rogue gave me for Cobra and i throw the bottle towards my son as i say seriously "while you don't have that dammed illness of his to need this it still doesn't change the fact you still need it to stay healthy or the fact Rogue or even worse Luna well both beat the ever living shit out of me should ether of our guild master's find out you haven't been getting a steady amount daily, if you and Midnight thought the whole guild's reactions to the last cleaning day was bad then you don't want to see those two angery and you had better prey your not the one their angery with because as far as i know what or whom ever Luna and Rogue are truly all seven levels of hell kind of angery with it wont be getting up again ever" Cobra drinks his poison while we both surprises a shiver of fear at the horrifying people we have as the Master's of the guild.

I see my father's eyes sharpen dangerously as he no doubt catches the scent of what Cobra is drinking and i don't so much as flinch when he says clearly pissed with me "Sting Eucliffe! what the hell are you thinking giving Cobra poison are you trying to kill your son!-!" Cobra cuts my father off as he glares at white dragon as my son growls dangerously though poison covered fangs bared solely towards my father while Cobra says poisonously "it would be in your best interest if you didn't finish that sentence Old One because from where i am sitting on the cave floor i am still very capable of giving you a heart stopping bite with enough poison to stop your heart within three seconds unless i choose to save you which i wont if you choose to finish your words towards the man who accepted Midnight for all he is who accepted the two of us as a packaged deal where Midnight goes i almost always follow and should Sting not have accepted my brother for what he is then i would have left with him that day, however not only did Sting accept him fully as well as me but Sabertooth did as well so nether my brother nor i shall stand by calmly while anyone badmouths or harms our guild, our Wendy or our father no matter whom they may be this includes you as well Old One so you had best chose your next words very wisely".

Cobra looks very much like his name sake in every form of the word body tense, eye locked on target, poison all but dropping from his fangs every part of my son is ready for any reason to strike the white dragon before him dead from one fatal bite should my father do or say anything Cobra doesn't like and as touching as Cobras truly real threat to my father life is to me for some odd reason i still get to do damage control before things take a even more lethal turn so i sit beside Cobra pulling my son into my embrace making sure to keep his nose firmly pressed into my shoulder near the right side of neck where my scent is the strongest as i purr soothingly in his left pointed ear knowing instinctively that he well calm down enough not to strike, Cobra lays heavily against me in the same position i placed him in while trying to calm the young slayer and now only after he is calm with a slight purr to my voice as i say gently "Cobra if you are completely certain you want to enter next years games along side your brother and Wendy then you must do three things for me, the first being let me blood adopt you thus making you Cobra Eucliffe, the second being learn to fight in your beast form cause i get the feeling we're going to end up as dragon youkai due to our deep ties to Midnight you must defeat me in a sparring match, third and final being their has never been a poison dragon before so you must prove yourself by claiming that title for your own before we return in a years time only once these three things are done well you gain the right to enter the no holds bar fight that is taking place at the guild to fight for the right to enter the games can you win" Cobra nods his head tiredly having used up all his energy on my father.

And i smirk at my sleeping son as i wonder how both my son's well change in the next year hopefully Luna doesn't kill Midnight during training my father looks at me in curiously when he see's me shiver in terror at the thought of being her student and i cant help but feel sorry for my other son he has a real monster of a woman for a teacher who happens to be one of the two monstrous Master's to our guild, and i refuse to answer any of my father questions as to what's wrong with me if he knew what Cobra and i were willingly going home he may never let us out of the dragon ever not even when the year long dead line is up, however knowing Rogue and Luna if that were to happen and we didn't come back on the planned day they would without a shadow of a doubt in my mind start a full out very one sided war with the dragons with only the two them on the battlefield just to get us back, and i try my best not to think about complete and utter chaos they would create without even really trying i can only hope no one truly piss's the two of them off past their breaking point ever the universe just might end if that were to ever happen.

Thank you very much for reading and please review :3


	6. Alchemist

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

FT-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to FT and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-place unknown time unknown-

-Lucy's pov-

Its been one month and three weeks since we left for training it took three weeks to get to the Dublith one of the few towns from the old days that has kept it's original look due to my sealing alchemy like i did with the dark underground areas of central city after Rogue asked me to do so not wanting the only place his mother has ever called home when on land to be turned into dust by time and while i saving certain places i also sealed Resembool, and made damm sure to add extra seals to my grandparents house which use to be my grandmother's automail shop during her life she was so happy when i asked her to teach me about automail after i passed my state alchemist test at the age of 11 one year younger then my grandfather was when he past it himself he died later on that same day which also happened to be my 11th birthday, but i made sure to keep my grandmother Winry busy teaching me everything about the only other thing i have ever been interested in from a young age i didn't want her to get lonely without grandfather around my plan worked pretty well right up until her death five years later when she dead in her sleep one night and with the last of my family gone i headed for central city where i met Rogue during a stormy winter's day i was 20 and Rogue was 23 i had avoided the medical wing of HQ like nothing else mostly due to the fact the couple who adopted me after the deaths of my parents before grandfather saved me at age four the two of them were doctors and i carry the scars of their sewing practice even in this life for some reason.

Rogue and i only ended meeting at all because old Roy's great grandson the current further all but dragged me kicking and cursing at the man who said irritated he was done, he had it with my bullshit and that i was getting a medical check up weather i fucking liked it or not needless to say even as a stranger to me Rogue even though he was a underground doctor first and for most he was utterly pissed off beyond every meaning of the word when he saw the things that couple did to me as a child the insane number of different stich types litter my body and add in the fact after Rogue got the names of the couple from me he finished my medical check up with a clean bill of health and no one in HQ saw him again for six days, i was in the mess hall eating lunch only to be surprised while the whole mess hall went as still and even more silent then a graveyard when Rogue kissed me full on lips, the further who happened to walk into the hall at that moment in time chocked on air when the man watched Rogue run his fangs across my throat as he flat out said i was his and no one touched what was his even if i was human for now, when i asked him what he meant by the words for now he said he planned to turn me into a kitsune youkai like himself that he had no intensions of out living me, knowing very well i would never ever find anyone else so blunt with what he wanted in life and to top it off Rogue was interesting he had a twisted sense of humor that i found entertaining and i very quickly grow to love both Rogue as well as his sense of humor, he often made the people in HQ his victims like the time when the further had his yearly check Rogue told the man with a straight calm face in a doctor like manner that the further right in front of the mans wife no less that he was six months pregnant expecting twins due to be born later in the fall and that his wife should be very proud to have found one of the very rare, very few in number human male able to birth children with the help of a female partner, Rogue even showed the two of them a picture of two unborn babies in the womb which ended with both the further and his wife fainting from the wonderful news.

I was hiding behind Rogue's desk the while time and he only found me out when i started laughing my ass off rolling on the floor like a mad woman but i wasn't fast enough to get out of his office and he grabbed me before i even reached the door earlier that morning their had been talk though out HQ that some high ranked asshole was coming there that he planning to force me into marrying him needless to say that the very possessive man that had secretly been my husband for three years by that point wasn't pleased nor happy at all, so when that high ranked board member actually showed later on that day for his medical check up while the fool did the stupid thing by bragging about all the things he was going to do to central's Silver Gear alchemist Rogue told the man i was on the ship called Shadow Dancer waiting for the fool of a man who was never seen again after setting foot onto Rogue's ship when i asked him what he did Rogue said he just enjoyed the lovely sound of his crew laughing, drinking, dancing, singing while the sharks enjoyed their treat i could only shake my head in amusement at the fact that the high ranked board member was stupid enough to get onto a pirate's ship willingly, my wonderful thoughts and memories of the far past are broken by the my boat reaching the beach of the island where i left Midnight for a whole month.

My student isn't any where near the beach so i had into the forest passing the tree my grandfather and great uncle Al used to keep track of the days during their training the brothers even carved their names into the base of the tree along with the year, i barely even look at the small area i burnt into nothing it was my former students camp during her time here many many years ago i destroyed the area after regaining my memories in this life at the age of six after my mother's death i got them back during one of my father's drunken enraged beatings at the fact i could use my mother's magical keys to open the zodiac gates, i burnt the abusive asshole who called himself my father into an ash pile with my flame alchemy knowing their would be nothing left to tie me to his murder if i killed him that way i even went as far as to burn down the house we were staying in so it looked like he died in the fire and not by a six year old alchemist's hands i went right to this very island to destroy Her camp after Her betrayal to the guild and to me She killed more then half of the guild before Rogue and i ended up dying while we distracted Her just long enough to buy a 14 year old Jiemma who lead the other living members though the underground tunnel system used only for escape Rogue had his throat sliced open and i was missing half my heart as well as one lung She had used the only alchemy i ever let Her learn which was only bare bones basic training wheels kind of stuff due to fact she failed the test, we ended up bleeding to death in the original guild hall Jiemma and the few living members arrived a few minutes before we died it gave Rogue and i more then enough time to make Jiemma guild Master knowing the cook who was barely even a teenager was the only one other then us who could gave, take away guild marks and handle the bat shit craziness of a guild having been the cook and bartender for ten years since he joined the guild at the age of four which at the time had bare four to six members, those who didn't get murdered by my former student cry'd along with their new guild Master when we died 40 years ago.

The scent of fish being cooked over a fire snaps me out of my thoughts as i enter the small amount of territory Midnight has carved out for himself during the month he has been here i see my student cooking a hand full or so of fish with a small camp fire as he sits under the three he has been using to keep track of the days i notice with a fond look in my golden eye that he has ye to put the last mark for today his final day and Midnight was gets whiplash turning his head my way so quickly when i say calmly "it's strangely hard to leave this place after putting forth so much work into living is it not little one?" he looks happy to see me yet i can see fear in his deep red eyes fear that the answer he is going to give me isn't the right one that he is going to die after living and he try's not to flinch when i sit down beside him on the ground grabbing the hunting knife out of the tree behind us as i turn the handle towards Midnight as i say "it's time to mark your last day on the tree weather it's the day on the island or your last day living has yet to be seen but you still need to mark it down and don't forget to sign your name Midnight leave the last name blank, should you live and earn the right to be an Elric before returning to the guild you well spend your last month here then write Elric as your last name before you head home ahead of me" he takes the knife slowly before carving his final day and carving his first name into the base of the tree.

After the cooked fish is eaten for lunch my student in kneeled in front of me as i say seriously "are you ready to see weather you continue training or if you die here in your territory now what is the answer to all is one, one is all" he looks me straight in the eye with his deep red eyes as he says "The world is all and i am the one" i say nothing as i lead Midnight to a waterfall cave and by his awed look he never knew it was here i let out a fond chuckle as i say gently "The world is all and i am the one is the right answer Midnight well done, its the same answer my grandfather Ed and his younger brother Al gave to their teacher, the same one she gave her own master and it's the same answer i gave my grandfather when i was five years after he followed his teacher's way of teaching alchemy by leaving me here with only that hunting knife for a whole month with the question all is one, one is all, am i right guess you have questions yes Midnight? go ahead child i am not going to kill you ever unless you force my hand in the matter by betraying me or the guild" Midnight looks relieved at the fact he gets to live yet he looks horrified at the mere thought of betraying me or the guild.

I lead my student father into the cave that was my home during my time on the island we sit down on the natural stone bench made from the inner left cave wall near the back and Midnight looks at me nervously not knowing how to put his words or something similar but he eventually takes a deep breath before he says curiously "Teacher the person who killed you and master Rogue is the same person who is threatening the guild now, but more importantly were they a former student of yours and did they betray you i saw the burnt remains of a camp" none of his questions are real questions their facts and Midnight knows this fact very well but i get the feeling he wants me to tell him what happened and the reason for the fact as to why i would have killed him should he have given me the answer wrong.

Snapping my left thumb and pointer fingers together sending sparks towards the pile of wood near us light a fire giving the cold cave some heat as i keep my gaze locked on the flames while i say seriously "alright understand i can not tell you Her name due to the face names carry a strange power all their own so for now let's call my former student the traitor she is by the letter M, it was almost 89 years ago when i brought M here she got the answer wrong yet i still kept her on as my student although i never trained M beyond anything other then the basic's of alchemy she was my first student she may have been human but M aged very slowly unlike most humans Jiemma was only 14 not much older then you and your brother, when M finally showed her true colors to everyone including me she killed almost everyone in the guild including Rogue and myself i should have realized she wasn't to be trusted when she gave me her answer which was all is me and you are the one that traitor never gave a flying fuck about Sabertooth, alchemy, or anything else but what she could stand gain with the fact she barely ever aged she was Greed i've met him and even the literal embodiment of Greed wouldn't betrayed in such a massive way mostly due to the fact he would have seen us as his possessions, the same day she betrayed us M informed the original guild which is only now after 40 years that she had formed her own guild a much stronger one a guild that could get the powerful family she wanted, that alchemy was a load of bullshit and the Sabertooth guild was full of retired murders, assassin's, dark magical's and fool's who had out lived their usefulness that we had prevented her from gaining power and it was time put us out of her pain and suffering before she started killing members of the guild with her magic, she used a knife to cut open Rogue's throat and she destroyed my lung and heart with the small amount of alchemy i was willing to teach her M left soon after that, now i am glad i listened to my instincts by not training her beyond the basics had i not listened their would have been no one left not the ten members or even Jiemma Sabertooth would have been completely destroyed so after everything M did she is a 100 times worse then Greed ever could be M was a dirty traitor, do you understand now Midnight why i was prepared to kill you if you had given me the wrong answer?".

The cold metal of Midnight's automail clawed hand hold my slightly shaking left keeps me grounded in the present instead of my memories of that day as my student says seriously "yes i understand and had i been in the same place as you are i would have done the same thing even more likely after what Cobra's and my own former guild did to us after they forced us to commit the taboo without knowing what it was or what would happen to us, and in light of the truth Teacher i have a request" i look away from the fire towards the blazing red eyes of Midnight nodding my head silently waiting for him to continue, and he almost looks like black-white short haired red eyed much younger version of my grandfather when he was dead serious as Midnight straightens his back a stone hard look of determination on his face flames all but coming out of his steely eyes then with cold hard determination behind his words as he says seriously "Teacher i vow never to use that knowledge to gain what has been lost as payment for Cobra's and my own sin of preforming human transmutation even though we weren't willing instead forced too do so by the monsters we se to call a guild and i have no reason to ever look for a stone that use's lives as power, the only thing i want this very dangerous knowledge for is to keep my family safe from M and to prove everyone wrong about Sabertooth along side my brother and our mate, so please Teacher teach me alchemy i need-No! i want become an alchemist within a years time" my eye widens in shock at his words for many reasons the first being Midnight just bluntly told me that he and his brother Cobra are Wendy's mates i mean i already knew that but it's a bit odd to hear it from the young Neko youkai, but the second most shocking thing is the fact Midnight knows enough of what's in the lack book to realize the truth that the philosopher's stone is made from lives, from souls.

However by far the most shocking about his words is his request as well as the fact he truly wants to become an alchemist i let a proud smirk appear on my lips as i say softly "alright Midnight i shall teach you to be an alchemist within a year i wont be teaching you everything in a single year because i am going to teach you it all within seven months not a years time, now come on we have much to do and barely any time left to do it" i lead my last student out of my cave towards the boat so we can head to Resembool to begin Midnight's training.

Thank you very much for read and please review :3


	7. Letter's

I'm Disabled so there are going to be mistakes

FT-X-multiple-crossover's

 **Disclaimer** I own nothing, i repeat i do not own anything else besides my own ideas and my oc's, so that means all the right's to Fairy Tail and any of the crossover's in this fanfiction every single right goes to there're original owner's.

 **Remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone* *"words on paper"* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking, -place/time- and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-place unknown time 12:51am-

-Rogue's pov-

It's been a little over six months and yet here I am in my room sitting at my desk writing the last letter out of 31 letters in all the other 30 letters were easy due to them only going to each and every member of Sabertooth Wendy included due to the fact she isn't with me their were only four months until we had to return home so she is with my mother learning her magic, however this last letter is going to Luna so i have to add more to it cause while the guild as a whole i can handle just fine it's Luna who well send me to grave by come her single handedly storming her way onto my ship thus scaring my crew beyond repair for the rest of their lives just to come kill me for this stunt but i wouldn't do this without a good reason which i am most currently added at the end of the letter so she doesn't turn it into an ash pile before she comes to murder me on my own ship.

I use the hot candle wax to seal the letter with my seal stamp on the wax then i take all 31 letter's with me as i head towards the deck where i find 20 of my 50 member crew are on their shifts while the other's get some rest the shift changes again at dawn then after dinner which is at 5:00pm and lastly midnight before it starts all over again, and i know it's not good idea to do this in my current state of poor health at the moment but if don't them everyone well return to the guild and if the my father beating the shit out of me in my dreams lately while he basically yells-tells to longfin the among of time for the guild to train or something bad is going happen means a damm thing then my current health be dammed i say as i use a very large amount of my shadow magic to form 31 ravens who grab a letter as they fly away using my connection as a shared master of the guild to key into everyone's guild marks i can only hope that the letter's make it their assigned person safely.

Then just like i knew i would be i am forced to one of my knee's my right hand holding my chest in a pained manner with my left hand coving my mouth as i start coughing hand full's of blood at a time making the 20 grown adults a good mix of men and women all run around the deck of the ship like headless chickens which wakes up the only person i have to force onto bed rest to get him to rest like a normal person he is 30 years old in appearance being the same age as i am, he has white-sandy scruffy short hair that turns black at the base of his neck, deep red eyes with slender slited pupils his skin is pale due to his own poor health and he is wearing no shoes on his clawed feet, a dark purple kimono along with a dark deep jewel green haori with blood red details, sleeves and collar, his skin is visible enough to show off the black wing like lines on upper shoulders, chest and i know he has them on his back as well, however the thing that brings me out of my thoughts are the deadly feathers flying around him going though out the whole deck.

Many of the crew are forced to dodge the feathers knowing full well if they tough them they well more then likely die as everyone who was near me quickly backs away as the clearly pissed poisonous bird youkai is all but towering over me as he says "Rogue you dumbass what were you thinking you know that your illness isn't to be untreated for this long your a doctor like i am!, so why the fuck did you wait almost three full days to any poison or inform me you were out i would have -!" he to is forced to his knees not beside me on my right side as he coughs up blood from his own illness as i say between coughs "like your - one to talk- Zen i have - force you- to rest- so tell me- who's the bigger- dumbass again? - me or you!-" Zen flips me off as he says coughing "You- are-you fucking-dumbass!-" now the whole crew is awake all 50 members acting like children as yell panicked about their captain and the second in command both dying in front of them.

I force myself to move closer to Zen as i use my right hand to pull out of my pocket a small bottle filled with very powerful medicine i uncork the bottle as i say though much more painful bloody coughs "Zen are- ready?- on the- count of -3 -ok- -1-2!" i pour the medicine down his throat on the count of two which Zen quickly takes in a single gulp before grabbing onto my right arm biting down hard enough for his fangs to reach the veins in my wrist pouring poison into my blood stream he only removes his fangs when i stop coughing and after he does i had him another bottle of medicine which he doesn't even breath before taking like nasty tasting shot before we're both fly onto our backs side by side as the crew calms down around us.

The 30 crew members who are not on shift at the moment go back to bed even if a bit bitchingly but they know if they try to push me on the matter they'll end up laying on this deck in a pool of their blood and i wont heal them nor well i allow Zen to heal them ether so they all chose the less painful path and do as they have been ordered, Zen lets out a slight raspy chuckle as he says "i wonder who is more troublesome this crew of your or that guild of yours who wins Rogue?" i let a pained chuckle out as i calmly look at my childhood friend while i say grinning "theirs no contest their both equally troublesome if we add the numbers together theirs 80 in all that's only a recruiting trip to the main land short of a 100 of them-you've got that look in your eyes again what's wrong" Zen closes his eyes knowing full well i can read like an open book otherwise as his claws draw blood with his hands tightening into fists while he says pained "if you had to chose between the crew or the guild who would-" he stops talking when i straddle his legs grabbing his kimono in my hands tightly.

Zen opens his glassy eyes looking into my steely eye as i bare my fangs dangerously at the poisonous bird while i say very coldly " **Nether** " i see his eyes become even more glassy and i start to smell salt but no tears fall Zen try's to get away from me only the scent of betrayal, pain, suffering, and more salt to reach me as he try's even harder to break my hold on him but every cell in his body comes to a freezing halt when i say gently "because their isn't any difference to me their all my family even if they live apart although i know they would get along like fish to the sea when they meet" the fight leaves Zen completely along with negative scents replaced by even more salt, relief, joy, love and hope and then just before Zen loosely leans his forehead against my chest i see those emotions mirrored in his glassy eyes along with determination and loyalty, and i don't say anything about the tears pouring out his eyes soaking my lap because Zen is no fool he'll tell me what the reason behind them are because no matter what i show out wordily in public only or what others may think emotions are not a weakness.

Shaky clawed hands grabbing onto my coat snap me out of my thoughts as Zen says hoarsely "i want to go with you when you leave again, the crew is strong enough without ether of us to survive even the most harsh enemies Aya is skilled enough to act as third commander while we aren't here i've spent the last 18 years making sure of that she is a good doctor and an even better leader, I'm so tired i cant sleep hardly ever and when i do it's only a hour or two at a time, my bones are ice cold, i can no longer feel physical pain anymore i've looked into the old records from my family history so many times and every single time i come back with the answer that i should have died a long time ago, let me go with you Rogue let me join the guild let me die in the way i want too" my ears press flatly against my skull in pain and sorrow.

But i don't hesitate to wrap my arms and my tail around my crying brother as i say softly but pained "your bloodline inherited illness has gotten this bad during my time away i thought you looked off when i first saw you after so long when i was introducing Wendy to you and the crew a few mouths ago, had you told me i would have force you to join the guild without you even asking, where do you want your guild mark in what color and how long do you feel you have left live Zen" my brother wordlessly looks at me shocked that i would let him join the guild and i roll my eye at his dumbass for thinking i say otherwise, but i just leave it to the fact that's how he is as Zen says tiredly "jade green right ankle and if i am being honest with myself and with you Rogue less then four years maybe a little longer unless a miracle happens which i doubt well happen my kind tend to die rather young i am lucky to have lived this long hell i thought i somehow out lived the rest of my family it wouldn't surprise me if i was the last of my kind your a kitsune one of the few that are lucky to such lives even in the youkai world, it's strange how the world works sometimes isn't it?" i shift myself until i am kneeling beside Zen taking his right ankle into my right hand while i use my left hand to focus the magic that i am able to as a master of a guild however instead of a normal guild mark i give Zen special type that makes sure if i die before he does again then he'll gain the years i would have lived but i don't plan to tell him.

Not even as i say calmly "your guild mark may look the same as everyone's but it's almost the same type as Luna's second in command Jiemma has had since Luna replaced his original mark when he turned 13 one year before we died 40 years ago, should we die again anytime some or at all during the time your still alive you would be the next guild master along with Jiemma until he dies then you well have to keep the guild from burning to the ground if you think about its not so different then keeping the crew from sinking the ship" at lest seven of the crew who are on their shift give yells of protest which just makes Zen and i smirk at one another in amusement, and i can only that nether of us die anytime soon but that's only if we get lucky very lucky however if their's one thing any good doctor or pirate needs it's lots of luck so i guess I'll just have to wait and see if we have enough to stay live by the skin of our fangs like we almost always do.

-Resembool-time 5:13am-

-Midnight's pov-

It's less then half an hour before sun rise which means i am currently in the front yard of the house in the middle of my morning warm ups along with testing out my new arm the old one needed to be replaced due to the fact i went though a small growth spurt about a month ago and Teacher finished my new arm earlier this morning, i am going though yet another set of kick's, flips, twist's, and other martial arts when i see two ravens made of familiar shadows magic heading this way one stops in front of me waiting for me t take the letter in it's talons while the second goes into the open kitchen window i ease myself out of current set taking the time land on my feet correctly not wanting to hear another of Teacher's long rants before i take letter from raven which vanishes into thin air soon after the letter only has my name written on it no return address or who it's from.

I head inside the house only for a kitchen knife to almost cut off my head and it would have if i hadn't moved when i did the pain from the bleeding cut on the right side of my neck as well as Teachers more then just annoyed voice snaps me out of my thoughts as i hear her say "hand me your letter after your done reading it then go finish your morning training i shall call you in for breakfast if your not finished by the time its ready" i pull the kitchen knife out of the wooden putting it on the table beside Teacher as i open and begin to read my letter.

*"Midnight under no circumstances are you to return to the guild if you see any other members who did not get a letter you are to inform them of the same no one and i mean no one is allowed to return to the guild at the end of the year long training trip it along with everything else has been moved up one year, so now instead of four months from everyone shall return home a year and four mouths, use this extra time to train even farther into the ground i look forward to seeing you and everyone else in front of the guild in four month and a years time, M Ro"* i hand Teacher the letter with my mid railing from the fact no one is allowed to return home at the original date which also means there isn't going to be a team from Sabertooth entering the games ether but i don't voice my worries with Teacher yet mostly due to the horrifying look on her face as she reads my letter before opening her own and when i see her face darken, sparks flying off of her shaking form and the scent pouring off her in waves that only promises death.

I don't waste a single second i jump out of the open kitchen window just as the air starts turning ice cold heading toward the river to not only put distance between us but to do as she ordered me i know from personal experience that it isn't the best thing for my health to make her even more agitated by not doing as ordered when she is in such a dangerous state my wounds from last time are only just now closed and i know i am going to have some bad scars from that event, now i know why people say third times the charm because now i run for the hills or in this case the river when she gets like this and i also make it a point to listen to her when she uses words in this state, i push my fear and thoughts of what she would do to me if such a event happens again for a forth time as i instead let myself fall back into my training.

Which this time is in the form of 100 push ups, 100 sit ups, 100 squats and 10KM run every single day, although Teacher was told by her second master Saitama who went bald during his own training that he was surprised she kept her hair said it must have something to do with the fact she can use alchemy, and even though i've been doing this everyday for the last five months i haven't lost my hair in fact it's been growing faster if it keeps growing i am going to need to braid it due to the fact it grow back every single time Teacher try's to give me a hair cut then Teacher stopped trying to cut all together, when it shattered the kitchen knife she was using instead of scissors Teacher just chopped my misfortune up to Truth being a immortal sadist with a bad sense of humor, i take a deep breath clearing my mind of that rather unpleasant memory before losing myself to the last of my morning training completely.

-Luna's pov-

Midnight jumps out the kitchen window it turns out that between him, Wendy and Cobra my student is quite the unrulily little shit but thankfully he is far from being stupid it only took the young neko three separate hellish very one sided sparring lessons to learn not to be any where near me when i am truly angery, i glare at Midnight's letter before returning my gaze to my own letter re-reading for a third time to make sure i did not miss anything.

*"My old man keeps beating the shit out me in my own dreams telling me to not return to the guild or to let anyone else do so ether he says if they then they well die M has eyes watching the sealed guild She even try'd to have it burned down only for your flame alchemy to out the weaker flames about two months ago, he said he would not under any circumstances going home until a another year has past he wouldn't let me wake until i told i put extra time onto the training trip clock he had me in a three coma before i was forced to say yes, so please if you must come to kill me at least wait until i am not on my or near my crew some of the none human members still remember the last time you stormed your way though my whole crew almost sank my ship and beat me into a three month long coma poor Zen barely did anything else but make sure i got enough poison daily to stay alive on top of having to act as captain in my three month absence, and for the love god do not spar Midnight into a coma just cause your pissed with me the poor kid already has you for a master don't scar him for life too by showing him your angerly side although i bet that it's already to late you've trained that poor kid to flee from you on site just out of self preservation alone and only Truth knows what else, but serious wait until we're back home before you kill me over something i had no real say in it was ether i said yes or i stayed in my coma and i don't think Zen would be very pleased to babysit my ass again this time till one of us died, don't forget to burn the letters after your done re-reading them, Ro"*.

I burn the letter in the fireplace using flame alchemy to light it and hot the cold house up slightly before heading towards the kitchen to make breakfast thinking over what Rogue just did as a whole in a letter no less and how to work the extra time into Midnight's training, i put the toast, fried egg and bacon on the table along with two plates before following Midnight's scent i find him in the village doing his run with about a hand full of the villages children between the ages of 3 to 7 years old all trying to ether chase, tag or keep up with my student who dodges to the left to avoid the kick i aimed at him as i say "alright you little brats it's for Midnight to come home and by the looks of you all it's time for you to do the same don't forget to make sure the younger one's get home first" the children give Midnight quick hugs before they look at me with shining eyes while they say together happily "yes Mrs. Elric!" they run off towards their homes leaving us to walk back to the house by ourselves.

Midnight looks up at the sky as it starts to turn blue as he says "it still surprises me that the whole village refuses to call you anything but Mrs. Elric or even Lady Elric, sometimes some of the older couples call me your son even though i always tell them i am your student but they still do as they wish, so did Master Ro give you a reason as to why we cant return to the guild?" with the blue sky shining off his red eyes Midnight's eyes turn a purple color i close my eyes knowing where i've been and where i am headed from memory alone as i say calmly "yes Rogue gave me a reason behind his actions their good reasons one's i understand and i wont beat him into a coma for stunt of his because he did it to keep everyone alive M has been watching the guild she try'd to someone burn it down my flame alchemy destroyed the weaker flames those reasons alone are more then enough to make all of you train longer, harder and into a six foot hole in the ground, with this extra time we now have i plan to up your alchemy training soon starting with how to cook that is always a rather safe way and tasty way of learning the science they work in almost the same after all you cant bake a cake without giving the right to make it in the first place do you know why?" he turns his gaze away from the sky and towards me as he says "cooking sounds similar to the law of Equivalent Exchange even if it's simpler and without as many chances to come face to face with Truth right?" i nod my head firmly pleased that he understands then we sit down to eat breakfast then after we're done i plan to have him read some cook books before i let the young one anywhere near my kitchen.

Thank you very much for reading and please review :3


	8. Bloodbath

I'm Disabled so there are going to be mistakes

FT-X-multiple-crossover's

 **Disclaimer** I own nothing, i repeat i do not own anything else besides my own ideas and my oc's, so that means all the right's to Fairy Tail and any of the crossover's in this fanfiction every single right goes to there're original owner's.

 **Remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone* *"words on paper"* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking, -place/time- and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-place Out side the Sabertooth Guild time 6:13am-

-Guild's pov-

The on lookers on the streets look on in confusion at the members of Sabertooth gathered outside their guild talking catching up with one another all of them waiting then suddenly those who were talking go completely silent as Frosch runs towards Rogue hugging his legs cutely very happy to see her other partner after two years Rogue picks the little Exceed up in his arms as he watches along with the rest of the guild as a figure standing at 4'10 in height and who is currently walking towards the guild building their face is hidden from view, wearing steel gray sleeveless shirt, black pants no shoes on their scarred clawed feet and a hooded ankle length red trench coat without a left sleeve showing off the steel gray Sabertooth guild mark on the upper arm near the shoulder a clear glass bangle bracelet around their left wrist and a unfamiliar transmutation circle carved into the back of their left clawed hand, the right hand is covered with a white leather glove.

The figure stands in the same transmutation circle Luna did when she sealed the guild buildings off they clap their hands before slamming them down onto the outer circle sending lighting bolts throughout the larger circle as the chains and the lock begin to melt after the blue flames turn purple after this happens sand starts to wash away the transmutation circle's, everyone watches as the figure goes towards the guild building but doesn't go inside instead choosing to sit down on the ground leaning heavily against the wall pulling out a cigarette from the pack with sharp fangs lighting it their right hand by snapping their clawed pointer and thumb together sending purple sparks to light the cigarette as a slightly familiar voice says annoyed "i'm so god dammed tired" uncaring that the wind removes the hood covering their face, revealing a 13 year old male with a deep red right eye, a milky white left blind eye claw like scars starting from his eyebrow ending at his mid neck, a flamel marking tattooed under his right eye resting on his right cheek, black bangs parted in the middle framing each side of his face two stands of white bangs sticking up in a similar manner to an antenna, very long white braided hair that fades to black near the end of the braid it's so long he has it wrapped loosely around him like a scarf the tail end of the braid hanging over his left shoulder ending at his mid left rib, a clear glass tear drop filled with sand hanging from the clear glass chain in his left white cat ear which seems to be his only remaining ear as his right cat ear appears to have been lost at some point during the last two years his long furry black cat tail is laying beside his out stretched right leg.

Two speeding blurs heads towards him as two voices say happily "Midnight!" Midnight almost swallows his lit cigarette when they crash into him in the forms of a 11 year old kitsune female with golden eyes claws, fangs, short wild shaggy blue hair in the back it reaches her mid back, blue fox ears with copper pirate hoop earrings, long furry blue fox tail with a silver-gold band near the base and flowing tan leather ribbon near the end a deep blue Sabertooth guild mark on her collar bone, wearing white long sleeve dress shirt, tight black pants, tan slightly over knee high heeled boots, a flowing blue sash around her waist dagger like needles hanging off the sash and the untied hanging leather belt of the white pirates doctor's trench coat, one real needle hanging from the chain of handle of her saber which is resting in the blue sash on her left side, the second blur is a 13 year old male with a snake like purple left eye a scarred over right closed right eye, short wild spiky maroon hair a acid green Sabertooth guild mark over his heart, a long maroon wild manned tail with the main scales being white in color and purple-acid-green snake pattern for the secondary scales, elfin pointed ears with snake fang earrings, under his eyes is a fang like marking on each of his cheeks with the same scale pattern that his tail also has, he is wearing a worn tattered dark emerald green trench coat with white-black-acid-green-purple snake scale pattern the ends of the sleeves and the bottom tail of the coat are badly tattered, dark deep purple almost black cargo pants, white combat boots many scars all over his bare chest and a few on his neck and tail.

Midnight sighs in slight irritation blinking his eyes once before he says tiredly "Wendy, Cobra as happy as i am and as great wonderful as it to see you bot after two years really it is, but i swore to that fucking sadist Truth if you both do not give me a few minutes to get my tired as fuck self together, i won't be held responsible if i break your goddammed bones in my sleep" Wendy and Cobra sit beside Midnight instead of on him as the others watch in interest as Midnight lights another cigarette taking a rather long drag as he watches with an unfocused red right eye as Frosch jumps out of Rogues arms heading towards him, and the Alchemist makes no moves to stop little Exceed when she slowly makes her way over his unmoving form burying her face in the scared side of his neck as she says worried "Mid still hurting? is there anything Frosch can do to help?" midnight takes the white glove off of his right hand revealing the flame alchemy transmutation circle carved into the back of the automail clawed hand which he uses to pet Frosch gently on the head as he says tiredly "my nerves are fucked up so badly thanks to Truth forcibly ripping Greed out of me, so yes Frosch i am still hurting i am always hurting and sadly no there is nothing you can do to help but thank you never the less" Frosch nods slowly while giving Midnight a hug before going into Wendy's hold, as Rogue and Sting walk towards the three youngest members and the little Exceed.

One of the older guild members poke's his out of the guild's front door as he says in awe "hey guys it's been two year since anyone's cleaned but their's nothing to clean no dust, no dirt, n spider weds no nothing!" Midnight takes another drag before he says in tired amusement "Ikki if you think that the low level seal teacher put om the guild building is something to awed about then you'll have a heart attack if you ever go to her home town or even the island i was allowed to go back too for the last two mouth's the seals on the places where the seal allows the life to continue living normally yet keep the certain area's from turning into dust due to the sands of time that is truly far more awe inspiring and only something teacher can do and before anyone asks no i can not preform sealing alchemy like Teacher can or at all for that matter that's all her, now stop standing out here and go unpack" most of the guild does go inside to unpack and Sting grins at his other son as he says teasingly "Luna really put you though hell didn't she? well at least she didn't kill you although i don't know how to feel about my 13 year old son curing like a sailor or smoking like a chain smoker or the fact Luna didn't stop said habit when it started".

Midnight smirks sharply at his father as he says tiredly "if you had Luna Elric as your alchemy Teacher or if half the bat fucking shit crazy that happen to me happen to you then you'd pick up a habit to help deal as well as for my curing blame Greed even though Truth decided to be a complete asshole and latterly rip Greed's being out of me about four months ago although weather Truth knows or even meant for it to happen Greed somehow left me a parting gift in the form of some of his shining personality which merged with my own about three days after the event that also fucked all my nerves up took place, so nope not going to stop doing ether and besides dad Cobra drinks poison daily and by her scent i'd bet money on Wendy drinking grog at least once a week if not more".

Wendy grins before handing both Midnight and Cobra a silver flask each while saying happily "here it's my own recipe" Midnight has his lit cigarette between his pointer and middle clawed automail fingers as he throws the grog into the flask back like a shot while Cobra treats his like he is drinking poison from a bottle nether of them chock then the brothers look at Wendy with soft eyes as they say together "so what do we owe you for our drinks Dear?" gold eyes gain a pleased look to them as Wendy grabs both Cobra and Midnight by their coat collars drawing both closer to her as she says "how about a kiss?, hmm me darling's?" the brothers share a look before Midnight nods his head slowly to which Cobra doesn't show his brother any reply instead he grabs the clawed hand Wendy is using to hold onto his coat collar pulling her into a kiss while Midnight takes this time to finish his cigarette and enjoy the show.

Cobra smirks when his brother pulls Wendy into a kiss of his own by grabbing the back of her neck after words a cherry red Wendy wraps her arms around Cobra and Midnight necks her chin resting on their touching shoulders as they each bury their face into one side of her neck as they say "ours?" Wendy nods her head as she says "Mine?" both of them nod their heads slowly both wrapping an arm around Wendy's waist pulling her closer to them while the three of the completely ignore everyone else around them, after about ten minutes Rogue gets annoyed breaking up the three way cuddle by saying calmly "Wendy well you please go take your uncle Zen to the medical wing then go unpack" she sighs slightly giving both brothers a kiss on the cheek before doing as she was asked by her father who is holding the bridge of his nose while he says "Midnight where's Luna?" Midnight stands up slowly helping Cobra off the ground as he says "please don't ask a question you already know the answer too Master Ro we both know that you already know where Teacher is currently and why she sent me ahead of her instead of unsealing the guild herself, if anyone needs me i am going to go unpack" Cobra follows his brothers lead by going to unpack and Rogue sighs tiredly saying "Sting please inform my second in command Zen i am going out for a little while" Sting looks worried but he can only nod his calmly before heading inside as Rogue shadow travels to where Luna is located.

-Rogue's pov- Elric

just like Midnight said i find Luna at the Resembool graveyard paying her respects to the graves of her human family her grandfather Edward Elric, grandmother Winry Rockbell-Elric, great uncle Alphonse Elric, their parents Rockbell-Elric-Hohenheim, her own parents father Luka Elric, mother Hazel June-Elric, not far off are the three graves of our children our twin 17-27 year old sons Havoc Blade and Cross Blade, our 2 year old daughter Lily Blade.

Luna is kneeling in front of our children's graves and i wrap my arms around her waist resting my chin on the top of her head back our ears are back in destress as she says "first Havoc dies in a street brawl then ten years later Cross goes down with his ship 4 years after words our little Lily flower dies from a unknown illness, Rogue I'm so fucking tired of our children dying before us! and yes the original guild members are included cause to us they were just children in an adults body and if Wendy, Midnight, cobra or any of our brats die before us again i don't give a flying fuck the consequences be damned i well drag their damm souls right out from the other side of the gate and that fucking sadist Truth wont do shit about it or i well make Truth feel feelings!" at her remark about Truth i can't help but to smirk as i say "just make sure i get to watch from the best seat in the house after all, not just anything could make you threaten a God let alone beat down Truth ill bring popcorn for the show" a rather dark chuckle leaves Luna as she grins viciously while saying happily "i would be very worried if you didn't do those things, sadly such a fun event shall have to wait until much later on, now come let's go home we have a no holds bar brawl to start" we hold hands and i shadow travel the both of us back to the guild.

It's two days later that find Luna and i standing in the guild hall all eyes on us as Luna takes a single step forward as she says seriously "Alright brats! it's time for the bloodbath i mean no holds bar brawl to begin! there are six open spots for the team so that means the least six that are not unconscious laying on this hard wood floor in a pool of their own sweat, snot, drool, tears, vomit, piss and blood! are the winners of the Bloodbath i mean Brawl and they shall be the six not only going to the games in three months but theses six victors are both representing Sabertooth to the watching world but most importantly they are also personally signing each and every single of our Death Certificate's, Alright On Your Marks Get Set. **Now Beat The Ever Loving Shit Out Each Other!** **"** I grab Luna's left arm and Zen's right arm shadow traveling the three of us up to the second floor so we can watch the others beat the ever loving shit out each other as Luna so wonderfully put it.

It's beautiful, it's chaos, it is a bloodbath, chairs, tables, drink glass, knives, forks, spoons, kicks, fists, teeth, blood, people and dust are all flying around every where wildly there's too mush dust from things being broken during the brawl to be able too see who is still standing, but once the dust finally clears after twelve minutes of endless fighting the six who are left standing surrounded by the unconscious forms of their guild mates who are all ether stuck some way in the floor, the roof, a wall, or laying some where in a pool of some kind of fluid from their bodies, the six remaining guild members are Wendy, Midnight, cobra, Sting Minerva and Jiemma however instead of a normal congrats they gain a very different one in the form of both Luna and i grinning evilly while i clap my hands slowly, mockingly as Luna say together sadistically "i must congratulate you six on surviving the bloodbath really, and as the remaining six still conscious you all get to help your fellow guild mates, before cleaning up the mess you all made, any whiny bitching from any of you six well land all six of you in a sparring match with me" Midnight moves Very quickly doing as was ordered with the other five following swiftly behind him.

Zen catches on the things he missed out on during the rather large amount of time that Luna and him haven't seen one another, while i think to calmly to myself [it's so wonderful to be home again after two short yet somehow long years away] as i drink heavily poison laced grog enjoying the fact that everyone is alive, safe and at home.

Thank you very much for reading and please review :3


	9. The Safe Return Of Three Loved One's

I'm Disabled so there are going to be mistakes

FT-X-multiple-crossover's

 **Disclaimer** I own nothing, i repeat i do not own anything else besides my own ideas and my oc's, so that means all the right's to Fairy Tail and any of the crossover's in this fanfiction every single right goes to there're original owner's.

 **Remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone* *"words on paper"* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking, -place/time- and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-place one day after the games time unknown-

-Jiemma's pov-

Even as a child growing up in the guild, i had to learned the hard way to get the fuck out of the Luna's and Rogue's hell bent way, when their angery and i see young Midnight knows this as well mostly due to fact he all but teleports to my side, where i am standing near an open window i also see Doc Zen near another open window, he has been around the two of them much longer then any of us have so it's no surprise that the three of us ready to flee any second, but only out of instinct an instinct we learned the hard the way, but nether of us flee for our lives no we stay where we are, because no one in the whole history of our guild not even since it's founding has ether of our Master's been this visibly pissed off, power is pouring off the both of them in massive waves their eyes are filled with murderous intent and their faces are completely clear of all emotions hidden behind the black and white fox masks their wearing, both of our Master's start walking out of the guild silently and every single one of us follows after them, Cobra, Sing, Midnight, Zen and i just five steps behind them with the whole of the Sabertooth guild all it's 30 members, plus 50 members of Rogues crew who he went to get personally after receiving the grim news of Wendy's kidnapping by the Fairy's slayer Natsu hours after the games.

Luna kicks the Fairytale guild doors open wide as the whole guild stops what their doing to turn around to see all of us standing in their door way or in front of their guild building almost a hundred able bodes strong made up of fighters, pirates, brawlers, mages, a hand full of mercenary's, assassins, a few dragon slayers, two doctors, two alchemists and most importantly two master's and every single one of us pissed off beyond all belief, Makarov leaves his office with two people following closely after him the first being his grandson Laxus and the second being a girl with green eyes long blonde hair wearing pink she looks very much like she did in the past however i don't remember her having deadly burn marks around her neck poorly hidden behind a pink choker, Makarov looks at me pissed as he says very pissed off "Jiemma! why were you the leader of Sabertooth playing in the games it's against the rules!" i roll my eyes at his blindness as my guild laughs like dumbass's behind me along with the pirates all of them thinking the same thing as i am that the Fairy's are truly blind idiots.

I smirk dangerous at the fairy's leader as i say mockingly "Makarov you must be going senile in your old age not to notice that i am not the leader of Sabertooth so there for i am allowed to play the games and win with my team members, i never really was the leader i was just keeping the brats from burning the guild buildings down around us in the middle of the night because their dumbass's are hungry, now return Wendy Blade to us now and while your at it you should really hand over the traitorous bitch beside you" the look on his face is almost priceless and i hear Wendy give two high pitched whistles and the needles she has on her person cuts her bindings and she kicks Natsu in the face before Wendy runs into her mates arms both Midnight and Cobra looking her over for injuries.

However upon finding lots of bleeding cuts, dark bruises and not only her left arm broken but her jaw is also badly broken, silently Midnight leaves Wendy with his brother who glaring death at Natsu along with Zen who is tending to her injuries, Luna is almost where the traitor is currently at only for her to freeze when Midnight says dead seriously "Teacher get the fuck back down here and help Master Ro make sure None of these Fairy bitch's interfere, this isn't between the two of you because this is between us your first student and your final student, or perhaps i should say this is between Mavis Vermillion the founder of Fairytail and Midnight Elric dog of the military the Glass Alchemist" Luna nods her head slowly glaring at Mavis before standing beside Rogue ready to attack the fairy's should they try anything. Mavis glares down at Midnight from the second story floor as she says harshly "Elric? your not an Elric you lie! Teacher is unable to have anymore children and if you truly were a state Alchemist under Teacher's teaching then you would know that go home Small Fry being an Alchemist is not a game for children to be playing-!".

Luna facepalms for some reason and i quickly find out way, when Midnight gains a very dark, dangerous pissed off aura around his 4'10 in height now slightly shaking form, a few tick marks appear on his head, his extremely long braid is flowing around him in perfect time which his KI pouring off in a dangerous manner while he says "who are you the fuck did you just call, a micro-sized, mini-beansprout? go fucking right on ahead to tell me who's the ant who is so small that you need a high powered magnifying glass to find in freshly cut grass hmm?, well Mavis go ahead i am waiting don't worry i promise I'll only force fed you your own spine **Really " **i guess Mavis is far more brain dead then i had originally thought because she laughs while she says mockingly " **you** " no sooner has that single word left her traitorous mouth does Mavis find herself in a three feet deep hole in the floor due to Midnight axe kicking in the head right off of the second story floor.

The Mavis shaped three feet deep hole in the floor is enough for everyone to see her and too deep for Mavis to get out of without help Midnight claps his hands together before slamming them down on the edge of the hole my eyes widen in shock and lots of people gasp or gap in shock when sand and fire mix perfectly to form glass right over the Mavis shaped hole thus making damm sure the traitorous bitch doesn't receive any help from the Fairy's, i cant pull my eyes away because right now Midnight is truly terrifying, his smile it is way too wide almost splitting his face in half and showing dangerous razor sharp white fangs but it's not just the way he is smiling it's also the pure loathing, malice, hostility, hatred, nether his deep red right eye or his milky white left blind eye show any of what his smile does only cold mocking as he looks at the trapped Mavis.

But i think the thing that is the most terrifying about Midnight is how leveled, clear and calm his voice is, even while he says "i bet you wish Greed was still sharing my body right now because at least if he was the one in control right now then you would die quickly, you really don't have any luck left after all while i may have all of greed's memories but i am not my partner in crime, i am Midnight Elric and i will be your executor today may that sadist bastard Truth have mercy on your soul because you shall receive none from me" Midnight snaps his right automail thumb and pointer fingers together once, creating purple sparks inside the sealed over Mavis shaped hole and Mavis starts screaming her lungs out as the sparks turn into purple flame which soon turn white as the heat grows even more intense as Mavis is burned alive, with only the Fairy's trying and failing to help her traitorous ass out of her soon to be grave.

Luna pulls Midnight into her embrace which Midnight returns with his automail right arm, using his left hand to pull a simple looking rusty white key stained with very old blood out of his pocket while he says softly "i believe this belongs to you Teacher, i snagged it off of your former student, when i sent her speeding towards the floor from the second story" Rogue's hope filled red eye widens in shock, while Luna has tears running down her face as she says gently "you foolish, wonderful, sadistic, stupid and truly fantastic child, Thank You, Midnight Thank You so much, there is nothing i could give you that would ever be enough for the return of this key" they pull away from their hug.

{Trisha's lullaby playing in background}

And everyone watches in wonder as Luna hands the key gently her golden eye closed as she says warmly, softly "open gate of the innocent!" a flash of white light appears and fades just as fast as it appeared, revealing two five year old children, a girl with long brown hair in twin braided pigtails, brown dog ears, a long furry brown dog tail, blue-lavender eyes, wearing a white dress, no shoes on her clawed feet and a flower crown made of forget-me-nots, the second child is a boy with saggy white hair, white floppy dog ears, a long furry white dog tail, black eyes wearing white pants, a blue shirt, no shoes on his clawed feet, and a bracelet on both wrist's made of forget-me-nots.

I don't care where i am at the moment i just fall to my knees onto the floor while tears pour endlessly out of my eyes, i am only slightly aware of Rogue going to stand beside Luna as they both take off their fox masks for the first time since we got here to save Wendy, both Luna and Rogue kneel in front of the children as Rogue says gently "Nina, Alexander we're sorry, we're so sorry we couldn't stop Mavis from stealing your key that day 40 years ago..." his words start to fail him as tears pour from his now closed eye nd Luna picks where her husband left off as she says gently "but we failed to get your key back, Mavis killed the both of us and almost every single member of Sabertooth after she betrayed us for her own twisted gain, but we can talked more after we all get home so for now both of you need to go to Jiemma, while Rogue and i talk Makarov, don't worry Mavis can never so much as look at your key again, now go".

Nina and Alexander take one look at me i see their eyes widen in surprise and i end up on my back not four seconds later my arms full of two crying five year old's, who also seem very confused at the moment, not that i blame them for being like they are at the moment i may not know how it happened or what Mavis did to them but the only thing i do know is whatever that traitorous bitch did to my childhood friends wasn't good not by a long shot, the only thing i can do at the moment is help them and do as my guild master's intent for me to do which is keep them both safe and far away from any Fairy's reach and that's just what i am going to do, as i stand up holding the destressed children in my arms as i look at Luna and Rogue while i say firmly yet soft enough not to terrify the children "Master Luna, Master Rogue i am heading back home, i am more then just sure that you both know why nether Nina nor Alexander need to be here at the moment or at all for that matter, do you want the others to come with me or have them stay to watch the show?".

Nether of them look away from the Fairy Master as Luna says firmly "only the three of you ae leaving the others are to stay here, we shall return in time for dinner, so why don't you made your special dinner feast, that is if you still remember how to make it in your so called old age?" i smirk while i turn on my heel going out the of the Fairy's guild building heading towards home with a slightly more calmed down pair of five year olds in my arms, knowing i have my work cut out for me when i do get home there is a lot of mouths to feed.

Thank you very much for reading and please review :3


	10. The Business Of Master's

I'm Disabled so there are going to be mistakes

FT-X-multiple-crossover's

 **Disclaimer** I own nothing, i repeat i do not own anything else besides my own ideas and my oc's, so that means all the right's to Fairy Tail and any of the crossover's in this fanfiction every single right goes to there're original owner's.

 **Remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone* *"words on paper"* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking, -place/time- and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-place Fairytail guild time unknown-

-Luna's pov-

Jiemma leaves with both Nina and Alexander in his arms heading back to the Sabertooth guild buildings, Laxus stands beside Makarov while the pissed off Fairy's can only glare at me and mine even as Makarov smirks knowingly at Rogue and i as he says "im sorry, well not work, i take it?" we shake our heads calmly and the Fairy's Master's smirk turn sharp as he says gleefully "prepare the bar" Mirajane goes to do just that, only for Rogue to point his fully loaded gun at the fairy bartender as he says calmly "Wendy, some poisoned grog, and three shots of rum, please" the mostly all healed Wendy as her father asks, then three minutes later she brings the drinks to the table where the four of us are sitting at the moment.

Laxus, Makarov and i take the shots in one go, while the fairy's look more then green in the gills, when Rogue starts drinking his drink of choice which he finishes in under two minutes returning the empty mug to our daughter, as he says fondly "you've improved on your grog greatly, although i me self could do with a little more poison the next time, but that's just me, now go help Zen make sure the crew behaves, while Sting and Cobra look after the brats, Midnight more then likely is sleeping at the moment right Love?" i nod my head as i smirk while saying "yep Midnight is the most likely sleeping although when he wakes up in five minutes, send him to me i have his spare pack of smokes" Wendy nods her head at the orders she is given, returns the mug and the three shoot glass's to the bar, then she does as we ask leaving the four of us alone again, kind of alone with everyone watching our every movements.

Makarov looks at both of us as he says "Lucy, Rogue, i know there is no way to say how sorry i am that Natsu kidnapped Wendy, but never the less i am sorry and i am disguised by the Natsu's actions along with whom ever helped him" at the mention of the name i had during my time with the fairy's, Natsu and his team walk towards me in shock while Natsu says in disbelief "L-Lucy?, is that really you?, what happened to you why are you missing an eye? and a leg?, why are you with Sabertooth?" i scowl thinking on what Natsu just asked me.

And Rogue moves to stand and soon my husband is in front of my back blocking team Natsu from getting to me as Natsu glares at him while he says angerly "move out of our way we want to see our friend Lucy has been missing for almost three years!" that's when it hits me like a train, as i grind my fangs together in anger while i say "Rogue" i can feel the rage rolling off my husband in waves making everyone but me go in high alert and it even wakes Midnight wake up from his nap.

Rogue's shadow magic is flowing around him along with his KI both in a very dangerous manner as he yells though bared fangs " **ZEREF!** " the air the room shifts slightly as Zeref appears in front of Rogue kneeling in front of the enraged man who soon has Zeref's throat held tightly in his right clawed hand drawing blood with his claws as Rogue says coldly "what was the vow you made to me in front of your brothers graves".

Zeref looks pleadingly at Rogue with pitch black eyes as he says hoarsely "I vowed to never use my magic unless it was truly unavoidable, Master, it wasn't me, Mavis has been controlling my every move for the last four years, i only just got freed from her mind control spell today after she died, whatever she made me do during these last four years wasn't within my own will to do so, but even so it is still within your right as my Master to do with my life as you see fit, the only thing i ask of you is to bury me beside Nat-".

Rogue doesn't let him finish his words as he pulls Zeref in a tight hug petting his black hair while he says tiredly "stupid student of mine, i am not going to take your life over something you had no power to stop, Mavis was truly a wicked piece of work she had us all fooled right up until the last moment, not that any of us need to worry over her again as Midnight burned her alive".

Then to the surprise of everyone but Rogue or myself Zeref pass's out cold while still in my husbands hold, who simply holds his student in much the same way one would a sleeping child, as Rogue returns to his chair sitting beside me once more, i look at Zeref fondly as i say sadly "Mavis made him use his magic didn't she Rogue?, how long until he wants up this time?" Rogue shakes his head grimly as he says sadly "he could be asleep for days, months or even years, there's no telling how much magic she forced him to use in the last four yeas, the only thing i can do for him is to take Zeref back to his forest so he can rest there until he wakes up, i shall do so near dawn" i nod my head slowly knowing there isn't much anyone can do for my husbands student, and that he just needs to sleep for a unknown amount of time.

Laxus looks at Rogue as he says concerned "what's wrong with him?" Rogue sighs slightly while he says "even since a young age Zeref has been both my patient and my student, Zeref has an illness that makes him very weak when using his magic, to the point he sleeps for an unknown amount of time after words, however i know from past events that he could very well die if he uses too much magic at one time, because that's how his brother Natsu died who also had the illness, before his untimely death from using to much magic at a single time, its also why i made Zeref vow to never use his magic unless it was truly unavoidable" Laxus takes the answer to his question rather well given the actual answer intel's possible death for Zeref who continues to sleep unknowing of the worried looks he is gaining.

Midnight leans against my back resting his chin on my right shoulder such to the irritation of team Natsu, i start to dig around in my pocket looking for his spare pack as i say amused "how rare you normally don't wake up unless i beat the shit out of you first, i take your awake looking for these hmm?" i let him have his spare pack, to which Midnight pulls out a cigarette from the pack with sharp fangs lighting it with his flame alchemy taking a rather long drag, before he says hoarsely "don't fuck with me right now Teacher, that bastard Truth decided to have a little fun with me while i was sleeping" i turn my now steely gaze towards my student.

Who doesn't even flinch when i say coldly "What, did truth take from you this time Midnight" i only now notice that he has had his eyes closed this whole when he opens them reveal not one but two milky white eyes, as Midnight says tonelessly "Bastard took my remaining eye, so now i am fucking blind, i didn't even do anything to give that asshole any reason to do so ether, Truth is dammed lucky i don't really care too much about seeing the world around me when i can damm well continue life without seeing the world around just fine, and on that note Teacher i am going home if you need me, i'll be in your shop trying to remember where you keep the braille alchemy books" i roll my golden eye at him as i say firmly "this talk isn't over we well be talking about this at some point in time make no mistake about brat, and as for the books, they should be on the back shelf towards the right wall on the shelf with the gate of Truth carved in the left outer side" Midnight leaves heading for home not letting anyone help him in the slightest.

A fleeting thought flash though my mind and no sooner does that happen do i start coughing up blood into my right hand, much to the horror of the Fairy's, the sad knowing of the brats and the crew, and the worried irritation of my husband even as he simply rubs my back soothingly while he says softly "you were thinking about trying to succeed at the taboo a third time weren't you troublesome wife of mine?" the Fairy's and team Natsu are shocked at the fact i am married to which Natsu only proves this fact as he says shell shocked "L-Lucy your m-married?, why are you coughing up blood!".

Knowing i wont be talking for at least five minutes or so, Rogue sighs tiredly as he says calmly "doesn't matter which life you live, i see your still as dense as ever Natsu, how i was able to teach you about the danger of magic hating humans i'll never know, not that it matter anymore as you wont be able to recall any of that life anyways, and as for Luna and i being married yes we are, we married in our last life and again in this life once we recalled our memories, but as to why Luna is coughing up blood at the moment... lets just say Truth is a sadist on a unmatched level, now then Makarov i believe we should get down to the business that only guild Masters can?" Makarov nods his head slowly.

I stop coughing and due to the blood on it i don't need to cut my hand like Rogue does to his left before i hold my bloody right hand up between us Rogue taking it in his bloody left hand, as we both let the magic only we have as guild founders flow though us, thus making the Sabertooth guild crest to appear in front of our joined hands in a blood red color, Makarov and Laxus's eyes widen in pure shock letting us know they know just who the both of us are to our guild, as the Fairy Master lets his own magic flow though him as he simply holds his none bloody left hand up in front of him letting the Fairytail guild crest appear in a light blue color letting us know he is only a Master of his guild.

-Rogue's pov-

Both Luna and i have almost mocking smirks on our faces as Luna says calmly "what's wrong you two? hmm, you see something shocking do ya?, now you care to tell everyone what's got you two so shell shocked Makarov?, Laxus?" the first to realize the two of them are staring at the blood red crest is Laxus as his eyes widen slightly while he says " how can one of you, let alone both of you be the founders of Sabertooth, i may not be a Master to any guild but i do know what you two are, because of the way you made your crest appear, it should need one of you and yet it needed both of you to appear, but the thing i don't get is why use blood?" everyone in the room be they Fairy, Saber, or pirate goes completely still all of them waiting in unease to see what happens next.

Thank you for reading and lease review :3


	11. Alliance

I'm Disabled so there are going to be mistakes

FT-X-multiple-crossover's

 **Disclaimer** I own nothing, i repeat i do not own anything else besides my own ideas and my oc's, so that means all the right's to Fairy Tail and any of the crossover's in this fanfiction every single right goes to there're original owner's.

 **Remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone* *"words on paper"* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking, -place/time- and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-place Fairytail guild time unknown-

-Rogue's pov-

A small chuckle leaves me, making almost everyone flinch for some reason only to calm down slightly when i say proudly "finally a Fairy who asks the right questions, we used blood because in the old days that was how a founder of a guild become one or two in our case in the first place, tell me does anyone in this room know why both Luna and i are the founders of the Sabertooth guild?" i smirk dangerously when Zen walks towards the table looking annoyed.

But even though he is annoyed at me, my brother does what any good doctor would, he looks over the sleeping Zeref and only then after he is done does Zen begin to speak, as he says calmly "honestly you would think that a heartless pirate caption and a merciless state alchemist, would both have enough sense as to not form a shared magical guild, but no... not you, you two just had to do something stupid again almost sixty years ago, when you left to form this guild of yours, but the most annoying thing about all this is the fact that i am the only one old enough in this whole room, who knows why you formed Sabertooth in the first place, the reason why both of them are the founders of the guild is very simple, these two bat shit crazy assholes are equal in almost every meaning of the word, accepted for one important thing between the two of them, their means to an end are going to be very different and they know this so that is one reason why they formed the guild in the first place to try to out run the means to their ends in all of their lifetimes, but other then that the only reason i can think of is that they were both bored out of their rather insane minds-!".

Zen is cut off by me almost hitting him with one of my poison throwing cards which he catches easily between his fangs, the card moves up and down as he says annoyed "i am going to lead the crew back to the guild buildings, after they may be able to find their way on the seas, but the whole lot of them get lost on land so often, that its just sad" i nod my head slowly giving him the go ahead to do just that, and Zen leads the crew back home.

I look out the window noting that it's nearly dawn and with that thought in mind i stand up with Zeref still sleeping soundly in my arms, knowing it's time for me to head out Luna kiss's me goodbye before she says calmly "if i return home before you do, then i shall inform Zen that he can beat the shit out of you later, for making him worry about you again" i smirk at my wife lovingly, even knowing full well that she just might send me to an earlier grave this time with her rather cute yet playful side, gold locks with red only once more before i turn on my heel heading out the door without another word passing between the two of us, much to the confusion of the Fairy's and the slight understanding of our guild members.

Once i enter the forest i head farther towards the core of the forest where a single grave lays peacefully and a small house over looking the river, i gently lay Zeref into his bed covering him a blanket, placing the house key on the nightstand before locking the door behind me with my key, i sit down leaning heavily against the back of the headstone that when looked from the front of the grave reads Natsu, i close my eye tiredly taking a few drinks from my bottle of poison, then i let the magic of the forest take without fighting back as i fall asleep and i don't need to worry to much as from doing this more once before in the past i know i shall wake up before dawn tomorrow, but as i start to fall into a even deeper sleep i get the feeling i wont be going home tomorrow.

-Luna's pov-

Wendy walks up to me as i continue to sit across from the two Fairy's as my daughter says worried "mom?, dad isn't coming back, is he?" i place my clawed hand on top of her head gently petting her hair while i shake my head slowly as i say gently "no Rogue wont return to us, not until his health has improved, the forest wont allow it's guardian to leave not while in the state of health in which your father is currently in at the moment, both his and Zen's health have gotten worse over the past month they may be able to hide it from everyone else, but they cant hide this serious fact from one another or from me they are both slowly but surely dying from their illness's, while i am -never mind it doesn't matter anymore it's far too late now, forget i said anything about this matter and go home ahead of me along with Cobra and the others, however i do need Sting to stay here" Wendy looks ready to break down in tears but she still does as i ask of her and goes home along with others.

Only leaving Sting, me and the Fairy's remaining, i use my hand to silently tell Sting to sit down at the table while i go grab a bottle of rum from behind the bar before returning to my chair, i take a long drink right from the bottle Laxus and Makarov look at me worried while Sting looks at me seriously knowing whatever happens next is very serious, i pass the bottle towards Sting.

Who doesn't need to be told by me what do as he takes drink while keeping his gaze firmly locked with my own gaze as i say "Jiemma isn't going to live long enough to be Sabretooth's Master for a second time he is only human after all, and besides nether Rogue nor i would force him to die as guild master, not after the way he reacted upon our return to the guild almost three years ago that child hated being master because he truly does love being the bartender as well as the mother hen to the whole guild".

Sting's eyes widen in realization of what i intend to ask of him, the dragon slayer takes another drink before passing the bottle back to me as he says grimly "what about Zen?, the whole guild knows he is Rogue's choice for the next master of the guild, so why?" i take another two drinks finishing off the rest of bottle, before i start shaking my head grimly while i say gravely "Zen doesn't have enough time left to live ether Sting, he may have three or maybe four years left to live" Sting gives a truly pleading look as he says "Midnight?, Wendy? hell even Zeref!, the three of them are your and Rogue's students surely one of them coul-".

The pleading man finds himself cut off as i shake my head sadly while i say gently "Zeref wont wake up for at least many years after we are both long gone nether his illness nor the forest he calls home well allow that to happen any time soon, after Rogue and Zen die Wendy well more then likely lead the crew as their new captain with Aya as her second in command, as for my student and both of your sons Midnight isn't able to magic of any kind so he cant take our place besides i know Midnight well not stay after my death or after Wendy leaves where he well go has yet to be seen, and i get the feeling Cobra is going to take Jiemma's place as guild bartender he reminds me very much of Jiemma when he was Cobra's age, Sting you are the only one who can keep the brats from burning the whole guild to the ground in a single hour".

Sting sigh in defeat as he says "how much longer do the both of you have left?" then to the surprise of everyone but Sting i pull him into a tight hug petting his blonde hair softly as i say gently "one year maybe less, i don't think Truth took into account the fact living beings do not live long when you move their internal origins around, don't worry you wont be Master forever only long enough for me to beat the ever loving shit out of Truth myself" Sting laughs a little tearfully even while he says "Rogue's going to be watching the show from the best viewing point, and that is right by your side eating popcorn, j-just don't have to much fun, you might forget to come home and save me from the brats" i chuckle fondly while i wipe his tears away calmly before having Sting return to his chair beside me.

As i turn my full attention towards Makarov who has been silent throughout this whole event, i hold my right clawed hand out towards Makarov who after about two minutes of thinking, grins widely nodding his head happily before he shakes my hand with his left our magic sealing the none paper contract between us, while i say calmly "to an alliance between our guilds that can survive the test of time, now i fear that sting and i are unable to stay for the after party here, we need to head home, but i am sure you already knew that didn't you my friend?" Makarov nods his head and i lead Sting out of the Fairy's guild building onto the busy streets heading towards home.

Sting snaps out of his shock and looks at me as he says "alliance?, how is there an alliance?, nether of you said anything before shaking hands" i smirk at his question, aw to be naïve again but i put off teasing the soon to be Master, as i look up at the sunset painted sky while i say calmly "i am not surprised that you couldn't see, not even Laxus is able to see what went on between Makarov and i just minutes ago, but give it time and after the two of you have been Master's to your guilds for a few years then you should be able to figure out what went on, it's something you pick up once you've been a Master for so long, only time well tell if the alliance still stands strong when Rogue and i someday return".

I pause in my words looking at Sting seriously before i continue speaking "i do however expect the guild to still be standing, and not simply replaced by new buildings" Sting does the wise thing and runs the rest of the way home, leaving me to walk home alone much to my own liking and pace.

Thank you very much for reading and please review :3


	12. Evermore

I'm Disabled so there are going to be mistakes

FT-X-multiple-crossover's

 ** **Disclaimer**** I own nothing, i repeat i do not own anything else besides my own ideas and my oc's, so that means all the right's to Fairy Tail and any of the crossover's in this fanfiction every single right goes to there're original owner's.

 ** **Remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination****

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone* *"words on paper"* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking, -place/time- and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 ** **on with the story****

 ** **-time skip six months later-****

-place Sabertooth guild time 12:00am-

-Midnight's pov-

I do not care that the braille alchemy book, that i was currently reading moments ago, hits the stone flour of the shop with a rather loud sound, as i close the distance between me and the new found source of my soon to be wrath, grabbing onto the throat of the woman in front of me with my automail arm, the very same arm she made for me now wrapped around her throat ready to snap her neck all too easily.

Tears begin flowing from my milky white eyes which are currently narrowed into slits unseeing yes, but still very much daring her to speak coldly, to wildly rage, to laugh mockingly, to threaten harm, but most importantly to beat the shit out of me, for my actions towards her, anything else but the single most thing i don't want her to do ever, which is currently what she is doing right now.

It's something i can't, i won't stand for it not from her weather i can see or not, even while i say tonelessly though bared fangs "i don't need to see, for me to know you have that dammed smile on your face, stop giving me that dammed look wipe that pained smile of knowing off your face right now, least my automail stops working like it should, and snaps your neck".

Only after i can no longer feel the that look staring at me, do i wait a few seconds before releasing my hold on her throat while i say coldly "now then Teacher why the look" i can ear her lightly rubbing her throat which is no doubt bruised, as she says slightly hoarse but still very tired "promise me to take Nina and Alexander with you, and i shall give to you my remaining eye" my remaining cat ear goes behind my head in destressed knowing, as i pinch the bridge of my nose, while my long cat's flicking back and forth in a annoyed manner.

But no matter how i feel about this, i can only sigh in defeat while i say "Alex and Nina are basically my adopted children and have been, for the last five months, so both of them were already coming with me when i leave for ether Resembool or Dublith both of which need a alchemist to watch over them, i have planned to switched between the two at least ever three months staying only that length of time before returning to the other for that time, i am not leaving my children with their grandfather, no matter the fondness i have for both father and the guild as a whole, in regards to you giving me your eye you do know as well i do, that my life and being still belongs to you so do with it as you see fit while you still can, however once you are no longer able to do so i am leaving, i can not stay here and you know very well why that is".

Teacher hugs me without saying anything and i let her knock me unconscious, when i return to consciousness i feel Teachers sleeping form curled around me on the bed located in medical wing judging by the smell of medicine among other things, i also feel bandages wrapped around my head where my eyes are, a firm hand stops me from removing the bandages as Rogue says in a raspy yet serious tone "leave them on until morning, you still need time to get use to the eye before removing the bandages".

I nod my slowly knowing if i don't follow Rogue's medical advice then he well force me to do so, i get out of bed heading towards the door as i say tiredly "i'll keep them on until you give the go ahead to remove them, however you never said anything about me staying here or i bed to rest, so if you need me i shall be in the usual place" i leave the medical wing before Rogue can stop me.

A lit cigarette hanging loosely from my lips as i slide down to sit on the grass leaning heavily against the base of the large apple tree in the middle of the old court yard, smoke curls and swirls around me in a steady manner my automail claws digging into the ground while my other hand tightens it's hold on the small black leather worn book in my hand, Teacher must have placed it in my pocket after she knocked me out, she has said by her actions that she has no love for this book nor does she wish to continue guarding the dark secrets inside.

So Teacher has past down the burden to me knowing very well that i have zero interest in the philosopher's stone, i let a lazy smile appear on my face just thinking about the things Teacher is doubt going to do to Truth, who has no clue as too whom is gunning for them,

Soon i light another cigarette having fished my other one already as i head inside to go save Cobra from Alex and Nina, they love annoying the shit out of my brother mostly due to fact he is the only besides Jiemma, teacher and i who is able to cook without killing anyone, the others are more then likely staring at me worried over the fact i have bandages covering my eyes, but i ignore them in favor of taking a chair at the bar, after all they well find out what happened as well as what is to come soon enough.

-time skip many many years later-

-place Dublith time 8:35am-

-Midnight's pov-

From my place at my empty dinning table i can see a few framed pictures on top of the lit stone fireplace, the first one is a picture of Nina and Alex age 10 reading alchemy books beside me at age 18 under a willow tree as i myself read a alchemy book to a 5 year old boy with a blue-gray eyes, brown-gray hair beads littering though his wild hair, a black sash-eye patch with beads on the tails covering his left eye from view and keeping him from harm himself or others due to his inner bear being to wild to control, wearing tan, black and brown cloths he is my youngest adopted son Senri whom i found without any family at age 3.

the second one is a picture of Cobra and i with Wendy between the two of us the three of us in fancy cloths, our age's were 20-18-20 that day, the day my brother and i married our mate, before we soon parted ways once more returning to what had become our normal lives after seven years.

The third one is a picture of Alex and Nina both 29 years of age with their own spouse's, with me holding my newest granddaughter Haru just hours old with her mother Nina's looks, with Alex's two year old son my grandson Gin playing with my tail not that i really minded at time.

The forth one and the most recent is a picture of me still age 30 in appearance yet i am 39 in age, a 23 year old Senri walking beside me in the forest with a 4 year old winged boy on his shoulders with black eyes, wild brown-black hair goggles resting on top of his head with some feathers in his hair, wearing blue jeans, boots and a tan shirt, his black wings in plain site uncaring of whom see's them, out of my seven grandchildren Cooro is most defiantly the most reckless.

The fifth one and the oldest is a picture of Teacher and me at age 13 the both of us eating dinner on the training island after i added the last name Elric the rest of my name on my time keeper tree, it was only a few days before we returned to the guild, both my golden right eye and my milky white left eye soften at the site of the five pictures, only for my eyes to harden suddenly when a loud crash sounds from outside.

I find Cooro flying around while being chased around by a strangely familiar feeling but very angery raven made of shadows, i take note of the letter in my young students hand although i don't think the child even knows he has it in the first place, much to busy running away from the angery raven to notice anything else, i clear my throat gaining Cooro's attention to soon finds him hiding behind me as the raven heads to towards us.

I simply take the latter from the young one holding out the letter towards the raven, who upon seeing the letter in my hand instead of Cooro's disappears in a all too familiar manner leaving nothing behind not even a feather, looking over the letter that the raven left with me, i notice that it is addressed to me, i open and begin reading the letter, only to re-read at least five more times just to make sure it's real.

*"It is time for you to return home, troublesome student"*.

My eyes widen in disbelief, shock and hope, i look at the confused Cooro with my golden eye shining brightly as i say calmly "go get packed kiddo, we haven't much time, least she comes to drag me back herself" he looks even more confused at my words but does as i asked while i inform Senri to do the same before i begin packing.

After three weeks of travel i find myself walking down the busy yet slightly familiar streets towards the guild, with Senri is walking beside me with a sleeping Cooro on his shoulders his wings twitching ever few seconds, nether Senri nor Cooro has ever met the guild before i can only hope Cooro behaves himself once he wakes up from his nap, instead of saying anything i push any worry away, as i open the guild doors for the first time in 26 years since Teacher's death.

Then before anyone can do anything a bare clawed foot kicks me in the face sending flying out of the back doors crashing into the base of the large apple tree, i simply spit the blood out of my mouth, keeping my left eye closed as i use my flame alchemy to light my new cigarette, listening as light foot steps come towards me before stopping just a little ways in front of me.

I don't look away from the ground not even as i hear a almost demonic female voice say angery "hello, my stupid student, Sting tells me you haven't visited home since my death 26 years ago, care to tell me why, or do i need to beat the answers out of you like always" i look up my golden eye locking with two similar golden eyes.

As i tilt my chin up ever so slightly looking down my nose at the woman, who not to my surprise at all really, looks the same as the last time i saw her, now in front of me once again as i look at her in a mocking manner, while i say challengingly "what do ya think?" she cracks her knuckles in a threatening manner.

A too wide smile full of fangs as she begins to beat the ever loving shit out of me, and i willingly let her do this until she stops, only when my automail is broken along with at least six of my bones and i am bloody, bruised and i am coughing blood due to a punctured left lung.

I continue to smoke my cigarette regardless of the state of my lungs at the moment, sitting up from my place in the blood covered grass leaning against the tree base heavily, simply looking up at Teacher now as i say softly "it's good to have you back, i have missed you Teacher" she smirks at me while she helps me to my now shaky feet.

The whole guild is as silent as the grave as she carefully sits me on one of the bar chair's, but upon seeing that everything basically, the same as it always has been everyone returns to what they were doing.

Cobra giving us both a bottle of rum as he says "i see nether of you have changed at all, Jiemma's more then likely rolling in his grave bitching about blood stains on the guild floors again, while he vows off giving ether of you any food, but don't worry i'll still fed ya, unless you end up broking something other yourselves of course, so who are the two you brought with ya Midnight?".

Taking a drink from the bottle given to me before i say calmly "the adult is my youngest son Senri, and the kiddo is his adopted son Cooro as well as my current student, Alex and Nina are fully grown now living with their family's in Resembool, Nina's husband Luka was my first student now a full alchemist himself good kid too or i wouldn't have given him Nina's hand in marriage, and now with Luka living there, that means i don't need to travel every three months between Dublith and Resembool, so i now live in Dublith as their resident alchemist".

Cobra grins at me before giving Cooro some apple pie and a glass of milk much to my grandson's joy, giving Senri some whiskey and grilled fish gaining himself a small smile from my youngest son, the doors to the guild open revealing Wendy to whom both Cobra and i all but shadow travel to get to, Wendy laughs when Cobra and i take turns spinning our wife around in our arms, each of us giving her a hello kiss which her also returns, before the three of us head back to the bar.

-Luna's pov-

I leave the others to their after dinner party for the return of the Sabertooth founders once again, as i head to the roof where i find Rogue calmly watching the snow start to fall, Rogue wraps his arms around my waist resting his chin on top of my head as he says teasingly "i don't know love, are you certain we really needed to come back so soon, watching you beat Truth into a pulp is a lot more calming in the long run, then dealing with these brats again".

Kissing his left cheek gently as i say softly "it may be calming but you forget that it also gets old after so long, at least we wont be bored any time soon, besides what vow did we agree on when we created this guild, hmm dear husband?" Rogue chuckles fondly resting his forehead on my own, looking lovingly into my golden eyes with his crimson.

Nether of us say anything for a little while just simply enjoying the other, then like everything we do, we say the vow we made that day, the day we created the guild, as we say lovingly "Evermore" magic is flowing off of our forms at that single word.

The magic soon begins to act in a wind like manner going though the guild, soaking each member of Sabertooth in our magic protecting them once again after 26 years away, because yes we shall always return to our guild, our home, our family together, no matter what happens it's the vow we made to one another that day.

After all it's not every day that a guild has two masters, and we both plan to keep our vow for ourselves and for our guild, always.

Thank you very much for reading and please review :3

I had a lot of fun writing this story, i hope you enjoyed it :3


	13. Rewrite Notice?

this story is under going a rewrite, which well be placed under the name Two Master's?, in the FT and FMA crossover story tab.

I hope that those of you who enjoyed the original version well read the rewrite.

And let me know if you have any ideas.


End file.
